…nur um einen Killer zu stellen?
by superfelix
Summary: Meine erste Geschichte, die mal mehr als nur ein paar Augenblicke von Alex und Bobbys Leben zeigt. Diesmal entführe ich euch in eineinhalb Jahre meiner eigenen B/A-Welt. Am Anfang sagen sie ja zueinander…und was folgt dann?
1. frisch verheiratet!

Claire ich schätze unsere Zusammenarbeit sehr. Mit deiner Korrektur meines Englisch kommen immer wieder tolle Vorschläge und Veränderungen der Geschichte, die so noch schöner wird.

**Zusammenfassung:** Meine erste Geschichte, die mal mehr als nur ein paar Augenblicke von Alex und Bobbys Leben zeigt. Diesmal entführe ich euch in eineinhalb Jahre meiner eigenen B/A-Welt. Am Anfang sagen sie ja zueinander…und was folgt dann?

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte enthält viele M Ratings wenn Figuren denken und sprechen. Außerdem tut Bobby mit Alex erwachsenen Dinge und Alex mit Bobby. Ich werde euch vor jedem Kapitel warnen. Das erste Kapitel ist frei von Erwachsenenthemen.

Du kannst die Geschichte auch in Englisch lesen: **…only to catch a murderer?**

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß

* * *

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**1. Frisch verheiratet!**

„Kraft meines Amtes, das mir der Staat New Jersey verliehen hat, erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau…Sie dürfen Ihre Braut jetzt küssen.", sagt der junge Mann in der lächerlich bunten, pseudochristlichen Soutane und die ersten Takte von Smetanas Moldau erklingen in dem kleinen, schön geschmückten Zeremonienraum.

Bobby befühlt für einen kurzen Augenblick seinen Ringfinger, an dem jetzt ein schmaler Platinring steckt. Es ist ein neues, noch ungewohntes Gefühl. Er dreht sich zu seiner Frau ‚_was wir hier tun ist einfach verrückt_' und beugt sich langsam zu ihr herunter. Ihre Augen zeigen so viel Wärme und Zuneigung. Ein Lächeln umspielt ihren Mund und ihre Lippen schimmern feucht, zum Kuss bereit. Noch ein kleines Stück tiefer und ihre Lippen würden sich treffen.

Sie sieht heute unwiderstehlich aus. Nicht, dass sie nicht jeden Tag unglaublich aussehen würde, aber mit diesem Kleid hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen.

Als er sie vor einer halben Stunde das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ist ihm der Atem gestockt. Das Kleid ist ganz schlicht, sitzt aber wie eine zweite Haut und modelliert ihren Körper, wie ein nasser Handschuh. Es ist ein cremfarbenes, knielanges Sommerwickelkleid aus Leinen mit langen Trompetenärmeln, die ihr bis zu ihren Handgelenken reichen.

Die Wickeltechnik gestattet einen tiefen Einblick auf ihr Dekolletee. So hatte sie sich ihm noch nie präsentiert. Er musste mehrere Male zwinkern, um seinen Augen wieder von ihren Brüsten zu lösen, bis er ihr wieder in ihre Augen schauen zu können. Neben diesem atemberaubenden Ausschnitt, hatte er auch noch einen tollen Blick auf ihren linken Oberschenkel. Als sie auf ihn zugeschritten kam, öffnete sich ihr Kleid bei jedem Schritt und ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper.

Sie hat ihre Haare nach oben gesteckt. Lediglich eine Haarsträhne hat sich gelöst und liegt jetzt sanft auf ihrer Schulter. Sie trägt kleine Perlohrringe und einen perlmuttfarbenen Lidschatten. Sie hat ihre Lippen mit einem durchsichtigen Gloss betupft und sonst ganz auf Make-up verzichtet. Sie ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau…und jetzt ist sie seine Ehefrau.

Die ganze Situation ist so surreal. Auch wenn es so unwirklich ist, muss…will er sie jetzt küssen. Sanft legt er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, zieht sie etwas näher zu sich und sieht wie sie ihre Augen schließt, seinen Kuss erwartend.

Alex schließt ihre Augen und wartet darauf, dass Bobbys Lippen sich mit ihren vereinigen. Innerlich schüttelt sie ganz heftig mit dem Kopf, darüber wie weit es gekommen ist. ‚_Das hier überschreitet sämtliche Grenzen, die wir bis jetzt so peinlich genau aufrecht gehalten haben._'

Bobbys Hände auf ihren Hüften fühlen sich warm und sicher an. Er sieht heute so gut aus. Die nachtblaue Stoffhose harmonisiert wunderbar mit dem engen, cremfarbenen Leinenhemd. Im Knopfloch seiner Brusttasche steckt der Kopf eine elfenbeinfarbene Tulpe. Die gleichen Tulpen hat er ihr als Bouquet überreicht, als sie vorhin aufeinander getroffen sind. '_Wie schön, er hat sich gemerkt, dass das meine Lieblingsblumen sind.'_

Bevor sie seine Lippen auf ihren fühlt, nimmt sie seinen warmen Atem wahr, der ihr Gesicht streift.

Und dann?...Dann berühren sich ihre Lippen. Alex bleibt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Herz stehen, um nur heftiger schlagend wieder einzusetzen. Bobbys Lippen sind ganz weich. Vorsichtig saugt er mit seinem Mund an ihrer Oberlippe und bittet um Einlass. Ganz selbstverständlich öffnet sie ihm ihren Mund, so als wäre es ganz normal ihren Partner zu küssen.

Behutsam erkundet seine Zunge ihre Mundhöhle. Sie bewegt sich in ihr, als wäre sie schon lange bei ihr zuhause. Seine Zunge ist fest und schmeckt so süß. Alex wird immer heißer, als auch sie beginnt mit ihrer Zunge sein Inneres zu erforschen.

Bobby ist ganz erstaunt, wie schnell sich Alex ihm öffnet. Er küsst sie nur ganz kurz auf ihre Lippen, bis sich ihre Lippen für seine Zunge teilen. Alex zu küssen ist so neu…so schön. Ihre Zungen spielen in perfekter Harmonie miteinander. Alex Mund ist so weich, so süß und für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht er im Geiste vor sich, wie Alex und er sich eng umschlugen auf seinem großen Bett streicheln. Wie sie sich gegenseitig das Geschenk der Lust überreichen…wie sie beide zusammen den höchsten Gipfel erreichen und anschließend Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Bobby legt noch mehr Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss, denn er will ihn niemals mehr beenden, als er auf einmal ein Klappern wahrnimmt.

Paul Mannings, der junge Zeremonienmeister, schiebt das kleine Büffet in den Raum. Sie haben eine Blitzhochzeit für 300 gebucht und dazu gehört auch für jeden ein Stück Torte und ein Glas Champagner.

Aber Bobby will diesen Augenblick noch nicht unterbrechen. Wann würde er je wieder in diese Situation kommen? Deshalb ignoriert er den Tumult, drückt Alex noch enger an seinen Körper und küsst sie einfach weiter. Ein Ruck geht durch seinen Leib, als er bemerkt, dass Alex Hände sich in seinen Nacken legen und ihm sanft durchs Haar streichen.

Langsam und widerwillig lösen sie sich voneinander. Alex öffnet ihre Augen wieder und schaut in die braunen und glänzenden Augen von Bobby. Seinen verträumten Blick beantwortet sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, weiß aber tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie so einiges zu besprechen haben, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist.

Alex tastet jetzt das dritte Mal nach ihrem Ring. Ja es ist wahr, sie und Bobby sind verheiratet.

„Soll ich Ihre Torte einpacken, oder wollen Sie sie hier essen?", fragt der junge Mann.

„Hier essen", sagen beide gleichzeitig und fangen an zu lachen.

„Ich möchte ihnen noch mal von ganzem Herzen meine besten Wünsche aussprechen...Möge ihnen das Glück hold sein.", sagt er und reicht Alex und Bobby die beiden Champagnergläser. Sie greifen danach, stoßen an und geben sich noch einen kurzen und zarten Kuss.

Während Alex nur daran nippt, trinkt Bobby sein halbes Glas aus. Bobby nimmt den Teller mit der Torte und beginnt langsam Alex zu füttern. Die Torte ist klebrig und sehr süß. Sie kommt aber nicht mal teilweise an die Süße des Kusses heran, den sie sich eben geschenkt haben.

Nachdem jeder sein Stück aufgegessen hat, stellt Bobby seinen Teller bei Seite, hebt seine Hand und fährt vorsichtig mit seinen Mittelfingern über ihren Mund. „Pardon Alex, ich habe dich bekleckert, Engelchen.", sagt er und wischt die Sahne von ihren Lippen. Bevor er so recht weiß was passiert, leckt Alex die Sahne von seinen Fingern.

„Alex…", entfährt es stöhnend seinem Mund und ein wohliges Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Körper aus.

Alex lächelt wissen und fragt: „Ich will mich noch kurz frisch machen, wo…?"

„Die Tür neben dem Ankleidezimmer für die Braut.", antwortet Paul.

„Danke", sagt sie und entwindet sich Bobbys Armen, die sich von hinten um ihre Taille gelegt haben. Langsam geht sie in Richtung Ausgang, nicht ohne sich noch mal nach Bobby und Paul mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht umzudrehen und öffnet die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Bobby streckt Paul seine Hand entgegen und bedankt sich noch mal überschwänglich. „Danke Mr. Mannings, heute ist der schönste Tag in unserem Leben."

Beide gehen langsam dem Ausgang entgegen, als Paul fragt: „Und was haben Sie heute noch vor?"

„Na was glauben Sie, was wir jetzt gleich in unserem Hotelzimmer machen werden…?"

Bobby stimmt in Pauls dreckiges Lachen mit ein. Davon angestachelt fügt er noch hinzu. „Ich lasse sie so lange nicht aus dem Bett, bis…bis sie darum bettelt und fragt, was sie tun soll, damit ich aufhöre.", sagt er kein bisschen vulgär, darauf hoffend, dass Alex ihn nicht durch die dünne Tür hört. Das wäre ihm sehr peinlich. Außerdem hat er ein wenig Angst, was Alex mit seiner Männlichkeit anstellen könnte, wenn sie ihn so hörte.

Als Alex den Waschraum verlässt, tritt Bobby auf sie zu und küsst sie erneut mitten auf ihren Mund. Dieser zweite, leidenschaftliche Kuss lässt Alex Beine ganz schön zittern. Sie hat Angst, dass ihre Knie nachgeben, findet sich aber im nächsten Augenblick sicher in Bobbys Armen wieder. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hat er sie einfach angehoben, eine Arm unter ihren Kniekehlen und den anderen unter ihren Rücken.

Mehrmals dreht Bobby sie beide im Kreis, bis er langsam auf ihr Cabriolet zugeht. Über Bobbys Schulter hinweg, winkt Alex noch mal Paul zu und kann es nicht unterdrücken erneut ihre Lippen auf Bobbys zu pressen.

Sanft setzt er sie, ohne die Tür zu öffnen, ins Auto und steigt auf der Fahrerseite ein. Alex legt ihre Hand in Bobbys Nacken und schmiegt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Wild hupend startet er den Motor des 1971 Ford Mustang 4,9L und braust davon, eifrig sein neues Leben starten…und seine Flitterwochen.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, ob man in Atlantic City genau wie in Las Vegas einfach spontan heiraten kann. Aber ich brauchte eine glamouröse Stadt in der Nähe von New York City.

Betrich Smetana war ein tschechischer Komponist und 'die Moldau' war das Hochzeitslied meiner Eltern


	2. Flitterwochen mit Hindernissen

**Warnung:** Rating M für gewaltverherrlichende Gedankengänge.

* * *

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**2. Flitterwochen mit Hindernissen**

Paul entledigt sich schnell seiner Soutane und greift nach seinen Autoschlüsseln. Er muss sich beeilen, darf sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Schnell springt er in seinen Pick up und fährt den Jungvermählten hinterher.

Was würde er für einen Spaß mit ihnen haben? Er ist schon ganz aufgeregt, was er alles mit ihnen anstellen würde. Gut dass ihm Bobby gesagt hat, in welchem Hotel in Atlantic City er und seine kleine Frau untergekommen sind.

Oh ja, auf sie freute er sich ganz besonders. Sie ist richtig süß. Obwohl sie keine 25 mehr ist, sieht sie richtig gut aus. Alle seine früheren Geliebten waren keine 30, aber er würde auch sie genießen, die kleine Hure. Die schmale Taille, die langen Beine und die kecken Brüste, die sie so schamlos zur Schau gestellt hatte, würde er stundenlang bearbeiten und er, Bobby müsste zugucken.

Bei den Gedanken was er mit der Schlampe anstellen würde und mit ihm, dem unwissenden Ehemann, wird er hart und seine Hose wird immer unbequemer.

Erst würde er ihr seine Pistole an ihren Kopf halten und ihn zwingen sich selbst zu fesseln. Sie würde sich nicht wehren. Keine der kleinen, geilen Nutten hatte sich gewehrt. _Ob sie schon nackt ist?_, denkt er und beginnt zu keuchen. Und dann würde es losgehen. Er würde sie so hindrehen, dass sie Bobbys Augen sehen kann. Sie soll ihn anflehen ihr zu helfen, aber er wird es nicht können. Ja das wird ein Spaß_._ Er würde sie auf ihren Bauch drehen und sie so lange nehmen, bis...ja genau, was hatte er gesagt? ‚...bis sie darum bettelt und fragt, was sie tun soll, damit ich aufhöre.'

Aber sie kann gar nichts tun…sie wird sich unter ihm winden…und ich werde es lieben…so lange bis sie blutet und darüber hinaus. Ich will sehen, wie ich ihr wehtue, wie ich sie durchbohre, wie sie sich unter mir vor Qualen windet. „Oh ja" Und er der süße Bobby? Der bekommt die beste Show seines Lebens geboten.

Er würde die Schlampe ficken, wie sie noch nie gefickt wurde und ihr Schlappschwanz von einem Mann wird alles mit ansehen müssen und dann…dann würde er genüsslich den Abzug durchziehen und ihm das Gehirn wegpusten.

Bevor er sie dann mit seinen Händen erwürgen würde, würde er sie noch einmal nehmen und mitten in seinem Höhepunkt zudrücken und ihren zuckenden Leib unter sich begraben, bis der letzte Atem aus ihr entwichen ist.

**-xXx-**

Als Paul vor ihrem Hotel hält, kann er kaum aussteigen, so hart ist seine Erektion. Er sieht Bobby und Alex Mustang vor der billigen Absteige und kann sich kaum noch zügeln. Er klappt das Handschuhfach auf und fingert nach seiner Pistole. Er schiebt sie sich beim Aussteigen in den Hosenbund und greift sich die Handschellen, die sich Bobby gleich selbst anlegen muss. Bei den Gedanken daran, was er gleich für einen Spaß haben wird, beginnt er zu kichern.

Auf leisen Sohlen schleicht er sich in das erste Stockwerk. Bobby war ja so naiv, hat ihm einfach erzählt, dass sie das letzte Zimmer auf dem Gang bezogen haben. Er war zwar etwas traurig, dass sie sich nichts Besseres leisten konnten, aber er ist ja mit seiner Alex zusammen…bla, bla, bla…dieser Trottel.

Vorsichtig legt Paul sein Ohr an die Tür und lauscht…oh ja sie sind schon richtig dabei…gleich werden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Aus dem Zimmer hört er wildes, lustvolles Gestöhne und ein quietschendes Bett.

„Bobby, oh, Bobby…ja…ja…tiefer…fick mich…tiefer…gib's mir…besorg's mir…oh ja.", hört er Alex hohe Stimme. ‚Oh, sie würde gleich noch viel mehr als das haben können.', denkt er.

„Bobby", stöhnt sie heiser weiter und das Knarren des Bettes wird rhythmischer.

Paul greift nach seiner Waffe, stößt mit viel Kraft die Tür auf und stolpert fast in das Zimmer. Abrupt hält er in seiner Bewegung inne, als er eine Situation vorfindet, mit der er nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen gerechnet hatte.

Alex sitzt in einem großen Sessel und zielt mit einer Glock auf ihn. Sie trägt immer noch ihr Brautkleid, aber sie sieht gar nicht mehr so süß aus, sondern sehr professionell. Und Bobby? Der sitzt auf dem Bett und hat ebenfalls eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Er erhebt sich langsam und sagt: „Waffe runter Mannings. Sie sind verhaftet." Paul will mit seiner Waffe auf Alex zielen, als er etwas kaltes, hartes, rundes in seinem Nacken spürt.

„Denken Sie nicht mal im Traum daran.", sagt Alex ganz ruhig. Sie hat sich ebenfalls aus ihrer Position erhoben, langsam tritt sie auf ihn zu. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sieht Paul mehrer Polizisten das Zimmer betreten, der Druck in seinem Nacken wird auch immer größer.

„Scheiße", flucht Paul und senkt seine Waffe. „Wir hätten so viel Spaß haben können Schätzchen.", sagt er und leckt sich über seine Lippen.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken greift Alex nach Pauls Waffe. Gleichzeitig wird erst seine freie Hand, dann die, in der noch vor wenigen Sekunden seine Waffe lag, nach hinten gezogen und mit Handschellen fixiert.

Pauls Blick schwenkt kurz zu Bobby und dann starrt er wieder Alex an. „Ich hätte dich gefickt, wie der da dich nie wird ficken können." Noch beim Abführen schreit er, damit Bobby und Alex ihn hören können. „Ach ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch Detectives. Sie sind verheiratet. Die Ehe ist rechtsgültig…Da kommen Sie nicht so schnell wieder heraus."

Schüchtern schaut Alex zu Bobby. Er lächelt ihr lieb entgegen, so als ob er die Worte Mannings nicht gehört hätte. Nachdem sie ihre Waffen wieder verstaut haben, tritt Captain Jones, der leitende Beamte dieses Falles, auf sie zu.

„Detective Eames, Detective Goren, wir danken Ihnen für ihre Hilfe." Er streckt eine Hand aus, um Alex Hand zu schütteln und legt die andere auf Bobbys Schulter. „Ich werde gleich Ihren Captain anrufen und ihm von unserem Erfolg berichten. Wenn unser Staatsanwalt mit Mannings fertig ist, schicken wir ihn zu Ihnen nach New York und er muss sich für den Mord an den Jacobys verantworten."

„In Ordnung, wir geben unserem ADA bescheid.", antwortet Alex.

„Wollen Sie heute Abend noch nach New York zurück? Wir haben zwei Zimmer für Sie im Grandhotel reserviert. Also wenn Sie lieber hier schlafen wollen, die Betten sind schon gemacht."

„Das klingt sehr verführerisch, aber wir wollen nach hause.", sagt Bobby freundlich. „Wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen, sind wir noch vor Mitternacht in unseren eigenen Betten."


	3. Heimfahrt

**Warnung:** Rating M für Erwachsenengespräche

* * *

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**3. Heimfahrt**

Bobby schließt die Tür von seinem und Alex ‚Flitterwochen-Zimmer' ab, nachdem alle Beamten das Hotelzimmer verlassen haben und Alex und er ihre Sachen gepackt haben. Alex kramt in ihrer Handtasche nach den Autoschlüsseln und fragt: „Fährst du? Ich bin müde."

„Klar, kein Problem." Bobby streckt die Hand aus und nimmt von Alex die Schlüssel entgegen. Er öffnet den Kofferraum ihres Dienstautos und legt seine und Alex Tasche hinein. Alex Tulpen legt er vorsichtig dazu. Bevor Alex nach dem Türgriff fassen kann, steht Bobby schon neben ihr und öffnet die Tür für sie.

„Danke", sagt Alex und lächelt Bobby entgegen.

Als Bobby den SUV startet, sagt Alex: „Der Mustang war wirklich ein Traum. Schade, dass wir den wieder abgeben mussten."

„Ja, den hätte ich auch sehr gerne mitgenommen und Lewis gezeigt.", lacht er.

Nachdem sie auf die Hauptstrasse abgebogen sind, ergreift Alex erneut das Wort. „Wir waren wirklich überzeugend. Er hat es uns abgekauft."

Bei Alex Worten tastet Bobby unbewusst nach dem Ring, der immer noch an seinem Finger steckt. „Soll ich Jos Ring wieder ablegen?", fragt er unsicher. Langsam gewöhnt er sich an das Gefühl, Jos Ring passt ihm perfekt. Als Paul Mannings vorhin nach den Ringen fragte, ist er kurz erschrocken. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, aber Alex war wie immer gut vorbereitet. Sie holte die kleine, weiße Schatulle hervor und reichte sie dem achtfachen Mörder, der vorhatte, aus ihnen beiden Nummer neun und zehn zu machen.

Alex reagiert auf Bobbys Verlegenheit, indem sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckt. „Nein nimm ihn noch nicht ab. Es ist schön, den Ring mal wieder an einem Finger zu sehen." Sie nimmt ihre linke Hand aus ihrem Schoß und streichelt vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerkuppen über den Ring an Bobbys Finger. Behutsam lehnt sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schließt ihre Augen. „Ich mache ein wenig die Augen zu, okay Bobby?"

Atemlos durch ihre Worte und das unglaublich schöne Gefühl ihrer Fingerspitzen, die den Ring entlang fahren erwidert Bobby: „Ja, ruh dich aus, Alex. Ich fahre direkt zum 27 Beach Crest durch."

**-xXx-**

Als sich Bobby auf den Atlantic City Expressway einfädelt, schläft Alex tief und fest. Die letzten Junisonnenstrahlen färben ihr Kleid blass rosa und lassen ihr Gesicht sanft glühen. Bobby hat einige Probleme sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Alex Kopf ruht immer noch an seiner Schulter und ihre Hand liegt leicht auf seinem Oberschenkel, was ein ganz andern Grad an Ablenkung bedeutet.

Alex gesamtes Kleid ist etwas verrutscht, als sie in Schlaf gesunken ist. Der Rock ist weit auseinander gefallen und Bobby kann Alex schöne, lange Beine bewundern. Sie sind blass und ganz glatt. Er will sie gerne berühren, um zu fühlen, wie weich sie sind. Alex trägt ein blaues Strumpfband. Bobby fragt sich, was sie wohl Altes, Neues und Geborgtes am Körper hat.

Und auch ihr Ausschnitt hat sich vergrößert. Irgendwie muss sich der Knoten an ihrem Kleid gelockert haben. Der Stoff ist über ihre Schultern gerutscht und Bobby kann den Ansatz von Alex markelosen Brüsten sehen, die nicht durch einen BH gehalten werden. Im Sonnenuntergang schimmert ihre Haut golden.

Als die Sonne ganz verschwunden ist und Bobby seit vierzig Minuten auf dem Garden State Parkway fährt, passiert es. Ein kleiner, weißer Sportwagen nimmt Bobby die Vorfahrt. Der Fahrer, ein junger Kerl, hat zu spät seine Ausfahrt entdeckt und zieht ohne sich umzusehen einfach auf Bobbys Spur und verlässt die Autobahn.

Während Bobby in den Rückspiegel schaut, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand hinter ihm fährt, tritt er mit seiner ganzen Kraft auf die Bremse. Gleichzeitig hält er sich mit seiner linken Hand am Lenkrad fest und seine Rechte schnellt zu Alex und schützt sie vor einem zu harten Vorschnellen in den Sicherheitsgurt.

Alex erwacht in dem Moment, als er über sie fasst und hält sich krampfhaft an Bobbys Arm fest. Gleichzeitig greifen die Bremsen und Bobby bringt das Auto unter Kontrolle.

„Ist alles okay? Sollen wir kurz anhalten?", fragt Bobby noch atemlos.

„Nein alles okay, fahr weiter…Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?", will Alex aufgeregt wissen.

„Auf der 9, bei Toms River…Irgend so ein Milchbubi hat uns die Vorfahrt geschnibbelt.", sagt Bobby und erst da wird ihm bewusst, dass seine Hand immer noch auf Alex Brüsten ruht. Langsam nimmt er sie weg und umfasst das Lenkrad wieder mit beiden Händen.

Alex richtet ihr Kleid indem sie den Rock wieder über ihre Beine schlägt und die runter gerutschten Ärmel wieder über ihre Schultern zieht.

„Oh man, was für ein Tag…Und er ist trotzdem immer noch besser als mein letztes Date, dass ich hatte. Oh was war das doch für ein Idiot.", sagt Alex und muss dabei schmunzeln.

„Wie jetzt?...Das verstehe ich nicht.", will Bobby jetzt neugierig wissen.

Und dann spricht sie einfach aus, was ihr so durch den Kopf geht, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

„Er war ein schlechter Küsser…" bei den Gedanken daran schüttelt Alex vor Ekel mit dem Kopf „…ganz das Gegenteil zu unseren Küssen…vorhin…die waren…perfekt…unglaublich. Seine Berührungen waren grob und ungeschickt. Man hatte das Gefühl betatsch zu werden…und du…selbst bei einem Beinaheunfall, bist du sanft und zärtlich. Deinen Namen zu stöhnen, auch nur so als ob, ist schön, einfach, leicht…", dabei lächelt sie Bobby sanft entgegen. „…um Miles überzeugend klingen zu lassen, muss man sich ganz schön anstrengen. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so eine, die den Orgasmus vortäuscht. Wenn es mir keinen Spaß macht, dann mache ich da auch keinen Hehl draus, aber er wollte und wollte nicht fertig werden, er konnte nicht kommen ohne mich kommen zu hören. Da war es nötig. Wie gesagt, der ganze Abend war die reine Enttäuschung."

Weil Alex gerade so offen zu ihm ist, traut sich Bobby zu fragen: „Stöhnst du beim Sex wirklich so wie vorhin im Hotelzimmer?" Er hat es genossen seinen Namen so zu hören, auch wenn es nur wenige Augenblicke waren.

„Nein, ich denke ich bin viel leiser dabei, genieße alles…den Mann…die Zärtlichkeiten…das Nachbeben lieber im Stillen…Was ist mit dir, wie war deine letzte Liebesnacht?", fragt Alex und denkt, quitt pro quo.

„Schön, wirklich schön.", sagt Bobby. „Sie wusste genau was sie tat, wusste wie sie mich nehmen musste. Sie hat meinen ganzen Körper mit ihrer Zunge erkundet und hat mich total genossen. Ich habe jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erforscht, bin in jede ihrer Körperöffnung gedrungen …es war richtig schön, währenddessen fühlte ich mich richtig gut."

Etwas sehnsüchtig kommentiert Alex: „Das kann ich mir wirklich gut vorstellen."

„Sie hat mich wirklich zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben. Aber es hat trotzdem etwas gefehlt." - Bobby zuckt mit den Schultern. - "Währenddessen hatte ich viel Spaß nicht nur einmal, aber danach…es fühlte sich schal an."

„Was hat gefehlt?", fragt Alex ruhig.

„…Die Liebe. Nachdem sie fertig mit mir war, ist sie aufgestanden und gegangen. Sie hat gesagt, dass es schön mit mir war und dass sie sich meldet. Ich wollte sie gerne in meinen Armen halten und sagen wie schön es für mich war.", sagt er etwas wehmütig. „Ich dachte immer, das wäre der Part des Mannes…aufzuspringen und zu rennen. ", sagt er kläglich

Nach ein Paar Minuten des Schweigens, in denen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängt fragt Bobby erneut: „Nun bist du wieder dran. Was magst du besonders gerne, Alex?"

Alex atmet tief ein und dann sagt sie: „Es ist schön unter einem Mann zu liegen. Sein Gewicht zu spüren, seinen Duft einzuatmen. Jemanden so nahe an sich heran zulassen, dass man ihm erlaubt die Kontrolle über einen selbst zu übernehmen…Seinen Pulsschlag in sich zu fühlen."

„Das ist eine schöne Beschreibung für Sex.", sagt Bobby leise und lächelt Alex an.

„Aber ich mag es auch selbst die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Meinen Partner mit meinem ganzen Körper zu verwöhnen und zärtlich zu ihm zu sein."

„Auch mit deinem Mund?"

Alex weiß worauf Bobby hinaus will. „Ja auch mit meinem Mund. Es ist berauschend, dann habe ich die Macht und er ist mir ausgeliefert...Ich kontrolliere ihn. Aber wenn ich das mache, muss ich dem Mann total vertrauen. Ich würde es für niemanden machen, den ich nur für eine Nacht oder zwei mit zu mir nehme."

Alex und Bobby verstummen wieder. Beide denken an die letzten Stunden und fühlen sich sehr wohl in der Gegenwart des anderen.

Bobbys Gedanken schweifen immer wieder zu Alex ab, wie es wäre ihren kleinen Körper mit seiner Zunge, seiner Nase, seinen Fingern zu erforsch…ihr neue, ungeahnte Freuden zu schenken. Aber auch wie es wäre mit ihr eine Familie zu sein, mit ihr einzuschlafen, Sonntags zusammen im Bett zu frühstücken, tanzen zu gehen, Kino,…

Alex denkt an die Küsse mit Bobby. Unbewusst ruht ihr Kopf wieder an seiner Schulter, ihre eine Hand liegt auf seinem Oberschenkel, die andere fährt immer wieder über ihre Lippen. Sie möchte von seinen starken Armen gehalten werden, sie will sich fallen lassen, sich ihm ganz hingeben. Sie will ihn, nicht nur als ihren Partner…ist es möglich, dass sie ihn als ihren Mann will?

Sie sind schon wieder in New York City, als Alex erneut anfängt: „Unsere Zungen waren in perfekter Harmonie. Du bist nicht grob vorgedrungen, du hast mich eingeladen den Mund zu öffnen, und dann ist die Zeit stehen geblieben…"

Als Bobby den Wagen vor 27 Beach Crest stoppt, fragt er aufgeregt. „Willst du, dass ich dich noch einmal küsse?"

Alex schaut lange in Bobbys Augen und nickt dann zustimmend. „Es gäbe jetzt nichts Schöneres auf der ganzen Welt, was ich lieber tun möchte."

Langsam lehnt sich Bobby zu Alex rüber, umschließt ihren Hinterkopf sanft mit seiner linken Hand und zieht seine Partnerin zu sich herüber. Nach oben reichend, umfasst Alex Bobbys Gesicht mit beiden Händen, spreizt ihre Finger über seinen Wangen.

Sie küssen sich sehr lange…sanft und zärtlich tasten sich mit ihren Lippen ab, bis sie vorsichtig ihre Lippen teilen und sich von neuem erkunden. Diese Küsse sind noch süßer, intensiver, schöner. Jetzt sind sie allein, niemand nimmt Notiz von ihnen. Sie müssen nicht auf Paul Mannings Acht geben.

Alex ist gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Ihre Erregung wächst zusehends und sie wird immer angeturnter, Hitze und Feuchtigkeit bildet sich zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Ich will dich.", keucht Bobby zwischen zwei Küssen. Seine Hände wandern Alex Körper entlang und berühren ihre Brüste, ihre Taille, ihre Beine, ihren Po. Alex streckt ihren Kopf nach hinten und Bobby beginnt an ihrem Hals zu saugen und an ihren Ohren zu knabbern.

Als Bobbys Mund zu Alex Brüsten wandert seufzt sie und versucht ihn sanft wegzudrücken „Stopp, Bobby…das geht zu schnell. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Wenn wir weiter gehen, dann nicht nur für eine Nacht, das wäre mir zu wenig."

„O…Okay…", stottert Bobby, hört aber nicht auf Alex Haut mit seinem Mund zu liebkosen.

„Mein Körper sehnt sich so sehr nach einem Orgasmus, aber mit dir will ich mehr. Nicht nur eine schnelle Nummer, um meine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen…Bobby, I kann nicht nachdenken während du das hier tust…hör auf! Bitte?"

Bobby beendet seine sinnlichen Zärtlichkeiten und schaut Alex lange in ihre Augen. „Gut…Okay…Aber bitte glaube mir, dass ich nicht nur einen One Night Stand will. Ich will dich…Nicht nur eine Nacht lang…Ich will dich für immer."

Und dann gesteht Bobby: „Das ich dich nicht nur als Partner, als Freund brauche habe ich gemerkt, als du mit Nathan schwanger warst. Du warst so lange nicht an meiner Seite. Ich habe versucht darüber hinweg zu kommen, aber es geht einfach nicht. Ich war so lange so unsicher und habe mich nicht getraut etwas zu sagen, nicht getraut auf dich zuzugehen, aber jetzt will ich nicht mehr zurück. Nicht jetzt, wo wir so weit gekommen sind. Du bist meine Traumfrau, Alex. Nie hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt, dich halten zu dürfen."

Alex nickt langsam und weiß, dass Bobby jedes Wort absolut ernst meint.

Es ist schwierig für ihn aus dem Auto zu steigen, aber er tut es. Langsam geht er um das Auto herum, öffnet den Kofferraum, um Alex Tasche und die Blumen zu holen und öffnet dann die Beifahrertür.

Während Bobby ihre Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holt, schlüpft Alex aus ihrem Höschen. Es ist ganz getränkt von ihrem eigenen Nektar. Sie verbirgt es in der linken Hand und mit der Rechten ergreift sie Bobbys. Vorsichtig steckt sie ihm ihren Slip in die Hosentasche und schmiegt sich an ihn. Leidenschaftlich küssen sie sich von neuem.

„Ich will dich auch Bobby. Siehst du wie mein Körper auf dich reagiert?", und Alex legt Bobbys Hand auf ihre Brüste, sodass er ihre erigierten Brustwarzen fühlen kann. „Ich werde nicht nein sagen, lass mir nur ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken."

Bobby wendet sich schweren Herzens von Alex ab und steigt wieder in den SUV, etwas beruhigt von Alex Worten.

„Ruf sofort an, wenn du bereit bist…egal wann.", sagt er und fährt langsam Alex Auffahrt herunter.

„Ich vermisse deine Lippen jetzt schon.", flüstert sie leise dem wegfahrenden Auto hinterher.

* * *

Ich entschuldige mich bei all jenen, die Miles heißen.

Ich hab den Weg von Atlantic City nach New York City über google earth gesucht. Wenn das der blödeste Weg ist, schaut doch bitte darüber hinweg, oder besorgt mir ein Ticket von Berlin nach New York, damit ich einen besseren Weg finden kann.

I weiß, dass Alex in Rockaway wohnt, aber für diese Geschichte brauche ich sie in New York.


	4. Kerzenlicht im Wohnzimmer

**Warnung:** Rating M für explizite Sexszenen

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**4. Kerzenlicht im Wohnzimmer**

Immer noch vor Lust zitternd kommt Bobby zehn Minuten später bei sich zu hause an. Die fünfzehn Minuten vor Alex Haus waren so schön. Er spürt immer noch ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen und ihre warme Zunge in seinem Mund.

Als er in seiner Hosentasche nach seinen Wohnungsschlüsseln tastet, stoßen seine Finger auf etwas glattes, kühles, feuchtes. Er zieht ein weißes Stück Seide aus seiner Tasche. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkennt er, dass es ein Damenhöschen ist. _Alex das kann doch nicht sein, du quälst mich zu Tode. _ Er führt ihn zu seiner Nase und riecht Alex berauschenden Geruch ein.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken und ohne überhaupt sein Haus betreten zu haben, springt Bobby in den SUV und startet ihn. Er fährt auf direktem Weg zum Beach Crest zu Alex zurück.

Im gleichen Moment, als er die Türklingel betätigt, vibriert sein Mobiltelefon. Alex öffnet ihm die Tür mit dem Telefon am Ohr.

-**xXx**-

Alex betritt langsam ihr Haus und löst die letzten Haarnadeln, die noch in ihren Haaren stecken. Während der Liebkosungen von Bobby sind schon viele aus ihrer Frisur gefallen. Nachdem sie ein Paar Kerzen im Wohnzimmer angesteckt hat, ihre Tulpen in eine Vase gestellt hat, geht sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und stellt die kleine Reisetasche auf einen Stuhl. Sie schaut sich lange in ihrem riesigen freistehenden Spiegel an und fährt sich langsam ihre Lippenkonturen mit dem Daumen nach. Sanft berührt sie ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen. _Du bist so dumm Alex. Los ruf ihn sofort zurück._ Sie greift nach ihrem Telefon und drückt auf die Kurzwahltaste 2. Als das Freizeichen ertönt, klingelt es gleichzeitig an ihrer Tür.

Alex schließt die Tür wieder auf und schaut in Bobbys schönes Gesicht. „Ja", wimmert sie leicht. „Ich will dich jetzt…für immer."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich weggeschickt habe.", sagt sie und zieht Bobby in ihre Eingangshalle.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Dir ist unsere einmalige Beziehung…unsere Freundschaft…unsere Partnerschaft…die Arbeit wichtig. Ich will das genauso wenig wie du einfach wegwerfen, nur für eine Nacht der Ekstase." Während er diese Worte spricht, nimmt Bobby Alex in seine Arme.

„Du glaubst mir doch, dass das hier nicht nur eine einmalige Sache ist?", fragt er noch einmal nach.

„Ja, ich glaube dir."

Bobby drückt sein Gesicht in Alex Haare und flüstert: „Gut, dass du dein Kleid noch nicht ausgezogen hast, das will ich gerne für dich erledigen."

Alex schmiegt sich an Bobby. „Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten. Du musst nur damit rechnen, dass ich dich auch ausziehen werde."

Bobbys Hände fahren zu der Schleife an Alex Taille und lösen sie. Ihr Kleid teilt sich wie die Blätter einer sich entfaltenden Blüte. Bobby kann Alex kleine, feste Brüste sehen, ihren flachen Bauch und die seidigen Locken, die ihren Tempel der Lust hinter sich verbergen.

Bobby will gerne etwas sagen, wie schön Alex ist, wie begehrenswert, aber er bringt nur ein Keuchen über seine Lippen. Als er wieder in Alex Augen schaut, bekommt er einen sinnlichen Blick geschenkt. Er erkennt weder Zögern noch Unsicherheit in Alex Gesicht.

Sie lässt ihren Worten Taten folgen und beginnt Bobby auszuziehen. Sie öffnet schnell die Knöpfe an Bobbys Hemd und streift es ihm über seine Schultern. Während Alex an seinem Unterhemd zieht, löst Bobby seinen Gürtel und lässt seine Hose fallen. Nur noch seine Unterhose bewahrt ihn vor der totalen Nacktheit.

Alex kuschelt sich erneut in Bobbys Umarmung, diesmal stehen sie Haut an Haut und fangen beide an zu zittern. Bobby schiebt Alex Kleid über ihre Schultern und Alex versucht Bobbys Boxershorts herunter zu schieben.

Sanft dreht Bobby Alex um, zieht ihr das Kleid von den Armen und tastet vorsichtig nach ihren Brüsten, während er genüsslich an ihrem Hals saugt. Ihre Brüste scheinen wie für seine Hände geschaffen. _Sie passen genau in meine Hände, oh das ist ein gutes Zeichen, sogar ein sehr Gutes._ Immer wenn die Brüste einer Frau genau in seine Hände passten, folge eine gute Beziehung, und dass es bei Alex auch so ist machte Bobby glücklicher als jemals in seinem Leben.

Alex liebt Bobbys Berührungen und lehnt sich eng an die starke Brust und die muskulösen Schultern ihres Partners. Sie dreht ihren Kopf soweit nach hinten, bis sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürt. Gleichzeitig hebt sie ihre Arme und streicht durch Bobbys weiches Haar.

Bobbys Verlangen nach Alex wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Als er Alex altes, schmales Kanapee sieht, weiß er genau wo er gerne mit ihr zusammen liegen will. Trotzdem fragt er erneut, nur um ganz sicher zu sein: „Willst du das wirklich?", und nimmt sie bei der Hand.

„Ja", haucht sie ihm entgegen.

Sie blickt verwundert zu Bobby, der sich plötzlich zu seiner Hose herunter beugt und nach seiner Brieftasche sucht. Er streckt ihr ganz selbstverständlich ein Kondom entgegen. „Das brauchen wir nicht Bobby, ich nehme die Pille. Außer du bestehst darauf?", und sie nimmt das Präservativ entgegen.

„Oh…okay! Ich wollte nur…"

„…uns schützen.", beendet sie Bobbys Satz. „Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.", sagt Alex flüsternd, den Blick leicht senkend.

Bobby legt zärtlich seine Hand unter Alex Kinn und fordert sie somit auf, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Alex, oh Alex, du tust mir so gut. Ohne dich…hätte ich schon längst meinen Verstand verloren.", zu mehr Worten ist Bobby nicht fähig, so überwältigend sind seine momentanen Gefühle.

Da Alex genau weiß, was Bobby jetzt empfindet, fühlt sie doch genau das Selbe, legt sie das Kondom zurück in Bobbys Brieftasche und tastet nach seiner Hand. Hand in Hand betreten sie das Wohnzimmer. Das Kerzenlicht lässt Alex Haut schimmern. Sie kniet sich auf ihr antikes Sofa, Bobby kniet ebenfalls nieder. Sanft küssen sie sich erneut und Bobby legt Alex vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken. Ihr Kopf ruht an dem Ende des Kanapees ohne Armlehne.

Bobby will einfach nur noch in Alex sein, deshalb legt er sich behutsam auf sie. Damit er wenigstens einigermaßen zwischen sie passt, legt er Alex linkes Bein über die Rückenlehne und stellt das andere auf den Boden.

Alex zieht scharf ihren Atem zwischen den Zähnen ein, als Bobby in sie dringt und dann vergehen endlose Minuten des Glückes. Keiner bewegt sich, sie genießen einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen die Nähe des anderen. Ihre Herzen schlagen im Gleichklang. Sie fühlen so viel Neues.

Bobby kann es nicht fassen, aber Alex passt perfekt zu ihm. Er passt genau in sie und er spürt ihren Pullschlag um sich schlagen.

Es ist so schön in Alex zu sein und Bobby beginnt leise zu seufzen. Weil er von Alex gar nichts hört, ist er etwas verunsichert. Er fragt sich, ob sie es auch genießt, öffnet seine Augen und richtet sich etwas auf.

Er sieht wie Alex ihren Kopf weit nach hinten gestreckt hat. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, die Lippen glänzen feucht, ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie atmet tief ein und aus.

Alex möchte sich langsam bewegen. Sie will Bobby noch tiefer in sich ziehen, deshalb legt sie ihre Fäuste unter ihr Gesäß und hebt sich Bobby entgegen. Immer fester presst sie ihre Hüfte an Bobbys und streckt ihren Rücken durch.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hört sie von Bobby, bevor er die Spitze ihrer Brust in seinen Mund nimmt.

„Alles ist perfekt…ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht laut dabei bin…", sagt sie und öffnet die Augen, um Bobby entgegenzulächeln.

Bobby fängt wieder an zu denken Er will es für Alex schön…einmalig…unvergesslich machen. Er kniet sich wieder hin, legt sich Alex nach oben gestrecktes Bein über die Schulter und zieht ihren Unterleib auf seine Oberschenkel. Gleichzeitig dazu stellt Bobbys sein linkes Bein auf den Boden und wickelt Alex rechtes Bein um seine Hüften. In dieser Position kann er sich selbst kontrollieren. Er will nicht zu schnell kommen.

Alex guckt kurz in ihren Fernseher und sieht im Spiegelbild, wie sie und Bobby miteinander verflochten sind. Irgendwie sieht ihre Körperhaltung unbequem aus, aber sie liebt es…ihn. So ist Bobby noch etwas tiefer in ihr und er beginnt sich langsam zu bewegen, was sie fast den Verstand kostet.

Bobby kann genau sehen wie er in Alex eindringt, wie sie ihn in sich aufnimmt und bei jedem weiteren Vordringen muss er sich mehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach davon zu stürmen. Wenn er in ihr ist, spannt sie ihre inneren Muskeln an und lässt erst wieder locker, wenn er sich wieder zurückziehen soll. So lenkt sie ihn unbewusst und gibt ihn trotzdem das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu haben.

Alex zweite Lippen schließen sich sanft um seinen Schaft. Bei jedem neuen Zurückziehen glänzt sein Glied mehr von ihrem milchigen Saft.

Bobby küsst sie auf ihre Oberschenkelinnenseite, ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste, überall dahin wo er heran kommt. Er merkt, dass Alex kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus ist. Ihre Beine zittern, ihr Atem geht immer schneller und ein leichtes, rhythmisches Stöhnen hat eingesetzt. _Nein so schnell KOMMST du mir nicht davon._ Außerdem will er seinen Namen noch mal gestöhnt hören.

Als Alex es kaum noch aushält und denkt, dass es jeden Moment soweit ist, zieht sich Bobby aus ihr zurück. In ihr lodert es wie ein wahres Höllenfeuer und sie glaubt gleich ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu verlieren. Ein enttäuschtes „NEIN…" wimmert sie und versucht mit Hilfe ihrer hinter Bobbys Po gekreuzten Beine, ihn wieder in sich zu ziehen.

Aber Bobby entwindet sich ihr und steht auf. Er ergreift Alex Hand und hilft ihr beim Hochkommen.

„Du vertraust mir doch?"

„Das weißt du genau."

„Ich kann noch tiefer in dir sein.", flüstert er und streicht eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Oh…Was? Wie?", keucht Alex und überlässt sich jetzt völlig willenlos ihrem Partner.

Bobby lehnt Alex vorsichtig bäuchlings über die Armlehne des Kanapee.

„Ich halte dich, keine Angst.", flüstert er zärtlich.

Er muss sie noch ein Stückenchen höher schieben, damit ihre Hüften genau auf der gleichen Höhe sind. So baumeln Alex Beine in der Luft, ihre Zehenspitzen berühren kaum den Boden, ihr Oberkörper liegt durchgebogen über der Lehne und ihre Brüste berühren die Sitzfläche, ihren Kopf dreht sie zur Seite und die Arme hat sie lang über dem Kopf ausgestreckt. Bobbys Hände umfassen Alex Hüfte, seine Daumen streicheln ihre Oberschenkelinnenseite, er zieht ihre Pobacken leicht auseinander. Als er mit seiner Spitze sanft über ihre Klitoris reibt, vernimmt Bobby „Ich kann nicht mehr Bobby, gibt mir alles was du hast." und gleitet schließlich, da er Alex nicht länger warten lassen will, erneut in ihre feuchte, weiche, enge Höhle.

Nun ist er vollkommen in ihr. Obwohl sie so zierlich ist, nimmt sie ihn total in sich auf. Bobby kann die gesamte Situation kontrollieren, und dass Alex es einfach geschehen lässt, ihn gewähren lässt, macht es umso schöner. Leise hört er: "Oh Go…so g…gut…b…besser, viel besser…wie kann das noch besser sein?" Bobby kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Ja ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde._

Das Tempo bleibt langsam. Es gibt nur dieses eine erste Mal. Eine schnelle, feurige Nummer ist auch schön, aber Bobby will es so lange wie möglich für beide hinauszögern und lässt es ewig dauern.

Alex liebt es die Kontrolle abzugeben, sie ist Bobby bedingungslos ausgeliefert. Sie kann sich nicht bewegen, sie ist verbogen wie eine Brezel und die ganzen Zärtlichkeiten kommen von Bobby, er verschafft ihr das Vergnügen ihres Lebens. All ihre Nervenenden, scheinen sich in ihrem Schoß vereinigt zu haben, Bobby füllt sie randvoll aus und sie bebt unter jeder neuen Zuwendung, die er ihr zukommen lässt.

Sie lässt sich einfach fallen, unmöglich zu denken, sich zu bewegen und mit nur wenig Luft und genießt ihn einfach und wie er sie liebt.

In dieser Position erreicht Bobby auch ihren speziellen Punkt. Andersherum wäre sie auch fast gekommen, aber je länger es dauert, desto schöner wird es und als er auch noch mit einem seiner Finger zwischen Ihre Pobacken fährt und vorsichtig in ihr zweites Loch dringt, vergeht Alex vor Lust.

Bobby will sie einfach überall erkunden und dort spürt er jede Kontraktion, die sein harter Phallus in Alex Wärme bewirkt und ihr Herz wild im gleichen Rhythmus wie ihr Tempel schlägt. Es ist als berührt er seinen Schwanz durch die dünne Trennwand.

Und nun bekommt Bobby das, wonach er sich seit vier Stunden verzehrt. Alex beginnt hemmungslos und unkontrolliert seinen Namen zu stöhnen. „Boooobeee…w…w…was, was machst du nur mit mir?"

„Liebe", stöhnt er lustvoll.

„Mehr Bobby, Ich will mehr." Das ist sein Zeichen das Tempo doch zu erhöhen. Er packt Alex fest um ihre Hüfte und stößt immer schnell und heißblütig in sie hinein. Jetzt schaltet er endlich seinen Kopf aus und wird nur noch von seinen Gefühlen geleitet.

Sie kommen zusammen nach weitern zehn Minuten der Wollust, tief, lange, ekstatisch, ganz neu, ganz anderes als jemals davor. Nie war es so mit jemandem mit dem sie Sex hatten.

Das Nachbeben seines Orgasmus genießt Bobby auf Alex liegend. Er hat ihre Brüste umklammert und saugt zärtlich an ihrem Nacken. Als sein heißer Atem ihr Ohr streift vernimmt Alex: „Ich habe schon so lange davon geträumt, aber die Wirklichkeit ist so viel besser…Du warst unglaublich."

"Ich?", fragt Alex atemlos. "Nicht ich, du warst einmalig."

Bobby verweilt noch eine Zeit in Alex. Zufrieden einfach nur in ihr zu sein, bleibt so lange bis er erschlafft und sein Penis von allein aus ihr heraus gleitet. Langsam löst er sich von Alex und kommt auf seine leicht wankenden Beine. Bobby muss Alex beim Aufstehen helfen. Ihre Beine zittern so sehr, dass sie es nicht allein in ihr Bett schafft.

Bobby hebt sie an, bläst die Kerzen aus und trägt die Frau, die er so sehr liebt, in ihr Schlafzimmer und dort beginnt ihr Liebesspiel von vorne.

Ich hatte richtig viel Spaß beim schreiben von diesem Teil der Geschichte. Aber ich muss **Anais Nin** und ihrem Buch **Das Delta der Venus** danken. Ich habe es gelesen, als ich diesen Abschnitt geschrieben habe und viel geniale Ideen von ich übernommen. ;-)


	5. Am nächsten Morgen

Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich bei euch allen, die ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt meine Geschichte zu lesen.

* * *

**Warnung:** Rating M wegen heißer Liebesspiele

* * *

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**5. Am nächsten Morgen**

Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen und beide Liebenden hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Alex liegt halb auf Bobby und streichelt gedankenverloren seine Brust, während Bobby mit seinen Händen kleine Kreise auf Alex Rücken zeichnet.

_Alex war so willig, so bereit. Sie hat alles mitgemacht, was ich vorgeschlagen habe. Sie ist so schön, so weich, so erotisch. Sie hat mich so bereitwillig aufgenommen und in sich hinabtauchen lassen. Sie hat mir die ganze Zeit vertraut und uns damit zu höchsten Ekstasen geführt. Sie hat mich mit ihrem ganzen Körper verwöhnt. Ich liebe es wenn sie stark ist. Das ist eine ihrer tollen Charakterzüge, aber in den letzten Stunden hat sie mir auch ihre verletzliche, verwundbare Seite gezeigt…Verdammt, ich liebe dich Alex._

_Wir wurden eins. Mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen hat Bobby es geschafft aus uns Individuen eine Einheit, ein Wesen zu machen. Irgendwann waren wir nur noch Münder, Finger, Zungen und Sinne. Und als er mich mit der Tulpe an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hat, wusste ich endgültig, dass ich ihn liebe. Mit den zarten Blütenblättern ist er meinen ganzen Körper entlang gefahren und hat mich so kommen lassen, obwohl ich doch so nach ihm gefleht habe._

Durch Bobbys sanfte Stimme wird Alex aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Es war doch schön für dich, oder?"

„Ja sehr. Die ganze Nacht war ein Vorgeschmack auf das Paradies. Aber ich dachte es war klar, dass ich es genossen habe, als ich nur noch deinen Namen gestöhnt habe und um mehr gebettelt habe. Wo hast du nur das mit der Blüte gelernt?"

„Das…das ist mein Geheimnis." Alex könnte schwören, dass Bobby etwas errötet.

Und dann gesteht Alex: „Als du dich vorhin auf dem Sofa einfach aus mir zurück gezogen hast, kurz bevor ich meinen ersten Orgasmus hätte haben können. Ich dachte ich müsste sterben, als du einfach aufgehört hast. Ich hätte dich fast angeschrieen. Ich wollte schon mit dem Argument kommen ‚Ich bin dein Senior Partner, ich befehle dir jetzt sofort weiter zu machen und mich kommen zu lassen.'"

Bei diesem Geständnis muss Bobby schmunzeln. „Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht mehr böse, aber ich glaube meine Alternaive hat dir auch gefallen."

„Oh ja und wie."

Dann rezitiert Alex: „'Ich hätte dich gefickt, wie der da dich nie wird ficken können'…Das stimmt. Du hast mich nicht gefickt…du hast mit den Himmel auf Erden gezeigt. Bobby du bist unglaublich. Es war noch nie so schön mit einem Mann, wie mit dir…"

„…Du schmeckst übrigens lecker." beendet sie frech.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen.", beteuert Bobby. Er hätte nie gewagt so früh schon so etwas Intimes von Alex zu verlangen. Es war nicht wichtig für ihn, um eine perfekte Nacht zu haben.

„Ich weiß. Du hast mich zu keinem Zeitpunkt zu etwas gezwungen, ich wollte es…dich. Ich wollte dir zeigen wie sehr ich dir vertraue. Ich wollte dir alles geben. Du hast mir auch deinen gesamten Körper geschenkt und mir unglaubliche Freuden bereitet und natürlich wollte ich auch deine Reaktion erleben und dich meinen Namen stöhnen hören."

„Na dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen. Jetzt habe ich dich auf meiner Liste abgehakt und eine weitere Kerbe in meinem Bettpfosten…", weiter kommt Bobby nicht. Er ist hilflos vor Lachen, da er von Alex schlanken Fingern gnadenlos durchgekitzelt wird.

Als Bobby soweit die Oberhand zurück gewonnen hat, dass er wieder auf Alex liegt und ihre zuckenden Hände mit seinen Fäusten umklammert, beugt er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und sagt schelmisch: „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an deinen Geschmack erinnern. Ich glaube ich muss noch mal von dir kosten."

Und so fährt Bobby von neuem mit seiner geschickten Zunge Alex gesamten Körper nach. Besonders lange verweilt er bei den Stellen, wo Alex regelmäßiger Atem in tiefe Seufzer übergeht, _das bewirke ich allein…_, denkt er und verstärkt seine Dienste noch ein wenig und genießt Alex Gewimmer.

„Lass mich nach oben.", bittet Alex. Bobby schließt sie in seine Arme und rollt sich mit ihr herum.

Alex setzt sich auf Bobby und stülpt sich über seine glatte, starke, glänzende, verführerische Lanze. „Komm hoch zu mir." Bobby setzt sich auf, schaut Alex intensiv in ihre schönen, braunen Augen und hält sie in seinen Armen. Sie küssen sich glühend und der Tanz ihrer Zungenspitzen startet von neuem, derweil Alex das Tempo bestimmt und beide langsam aber stetig an den Rand eines weiteren kleinen Todes, zu einem neuen Höhepunkt führt.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüstert Bobby Alex ins Ohr, als er das nächste Mal zu Atem kommt.

„Ich liebe dich auch Bobby.", dabei bleibt Alex Blick bei Joes Ring hängen, der auf ihrem Nachttisch liegt. Bobby hatte ihn mitgebracht, als er vor Stunden etwas zu trinken aus der Küche geholt hat. Er hat ihn aus seiner Hemdtasche geholt und auf den Nachttisch gelegt.

„Und was ist nun mit unserer Ehe?", fragt Bobby. Alex kann eine kleine Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören, aber sie beruhigt ihn sofort, als sie sagt: „Wenn wir etwas geschlafen haben, müssen wir wohl bei meinen Eltern und deiner Mom vorbei. Es gibt so einiges zu erklären und zu erzählen."

„Einiges?", Bobby blickt hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher...ich will, dass wir eine Familie werden. Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich leben Bobby. Ich kann es mir nicht mehr vorstellen…Nicht nach dieser Nacht…Nicht nach all den Jahren des Wartens."

„Ich werde dich lieben und ehren, im Guten, wie im Schlechten.", wiederholt Bobby das Eheversprechen, das er gestern Nachmittag abgelegt hat. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen Alex…Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein."

„Bis das der Tod uns scheidet Bobby…und in den nächsten Tagen besorgen wir uns eigene, neue Ringe. Es wäre dir, mir und Joe nicht fair gegenüber, wenn du diesen trägen müsstest.", sagt sie, streift ihren eignen Ring ab und legt ihn zu Joes. Sie sind Andenken eines anderen, eines vergangenen Lebens.


	6. Gespräche mit Deakins

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**6. Gespräche mit Deakins**

Alex und Bobby lassen alles ganz langsam angehen. In den nächsten Wochen unternehmen sie viel zusammen. Ganz normale Dinge, die Verliebte tun.

Sie gehen oft Essen, ins Kino oder in die Oper. Sie treiben zusammen Sport und gönnen sich lange DVD-Abende, gekrönt mit längeren Liebesnächten im Anschluss. Jeden Abend tanzen sie. Wenn nicht in einem Club, dann ganz einfach im Wohnzimmer bei Kerzenschein oder auf der Straße zur Melodie der Großstadt.

Sie sind glücklich und sie fühlen sich geborgen in der Gegenwart des anderen. Sie genießen die Zweisamkeit und entscheiden ziemlich spontan ein Haus zu suchen. Bobbys Haus ist zu klein für beide und Alex will aus ihrem heraus. Sie wollen etwas neues, etwas was sie gemeinsam aussuchen, etwas was ihnen zusammen gehört.

Es war nicht schwer Alex Eltern die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Ihre Eltern kennen Bobby schon lange und haben sich immer gut mit ihm verstanden und sie sehen wie sehr Alex strahlt, wie sehr sie sich in diesen Wochen verändert hat, seitdem Bobby bei ihr ist. Bobby hat Alex Vater auch zu einem Angelausflug begleitet und dort nachträglich um die Hand seiner Tochter angehalten und seinen Segen erbeten.

Schwieriger war es Frances die neue Situation klar zu machen. In ihren wachen Moment freut sie sich sehr für ihren Kleinen und sie überlässt ihm den alten, geflochtenen Sterlingsilberring seiner Großmutter, den sie schon so viele Jahre hat, für Alex. In den dunklen, verhangenen Momenten jedoch muss Bobby Alex jedes Mal von neuem vorstellen.

Vier Monate nach ihrer offiziellen Hochzeit, haben sie eine kleine Feier veranstaltet. Der Oktober war noch richtig lau und sie konnten im Garten ihres neuen Hauses feiern. Es waren nur Alex Geschwister und ihre Eltern dabei. Frances war so klar wie seit Wochen nicht mehr und Bobby hatte Tränen in seinen Augen, als sie eine Rede für das Brautpaar gehalten hat. Bobby konnte Frank einfach nicht finden, aber Lewis war an seiner Seite.

**-xXx-**

Am schwierigsten war es Captain Deakins die neue Situation zu berichten. Sie haben die Mitteilung immer wieder hinausgezögert. Sie hatten Angst vor den Reaktionen der Kollegen und Angst um ihre Partnerschaft. Im November konnten sie aber nicht mehr schweigen. Nachdem sie stundenlang Polizeiparagraphen gewälzt haben und eine Statistik aufgestellt haben, haben sie sich einen offiziellen Termin geben lassen.

Am Anfang war er sehr geschockt und verärgert. Nicht nur, dass sie immer noch verheiratet sind, sie haben ihn auch belogen. Gleich nach der Verhaftung von Paul Mannings, haben beide beteuert die Ehe annulliert zu haben.

Im Büro waren sie so professionell, wie immer. Es gab keine Blicke, keine Zärtlichkeiten, keine Liebesbeteuerungen. Die Arbeit stand immer an erster Stelle.

Ihre Statistik zeigte, dass sie seit ihrer Ehe noch besser zusammen gearbeitet haben. Ihre Verhaftungs- und Verurteilungsquote ist gestiegen und CompStat hat sie in den fünf Monaten kein einziges Mal zu sich bestellt.

Bobby kann fünf Paragraphen zitieren, in denen es ausdrücklich heißt, dass Eheschließungen zwischen Detectives gleichen Ranges nicht verboten sind. Es gibt auch keine Einschränkungen für Detectives der gleichen Einheit.

Sie wollen gerne weiterhin zusammen arbeiten und akzeptieren die eine Woche Bedenkzeit, die sich ihr Captain erbeten hat und in der sie wie auf heißen Kohlen gesessen haben. Am Ende gestattet er, dass sie weiter Partner sind, ein Team, Einheit 229.

**-xXx-**

Es ist Mitte Februar und Alex und Bobby haben ihren ersten gemeinsamen Valentinstag miteinander verbracht.

Es war ein Samstag und so konnten sie bis Mittag schlafen. Sie haben im Bett gefrühstückt. Aber Alex wurde durch den nackten Bobby, der Kakao kochte und Brötchen backte so angeturnt, dass sie nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt haben, sich hemmungslos ihrer Leidenschaft hingegeben haben.

Bobby hatte eine kleine Karte für Alex mit rosa Herzen und einer unglaublichen Liebeserklärung darin. Noch nie hatte jemand seine Liebe für sie so dargelegt. Alex fühlte sich so geliebt, so im Einklang mit Bobby, mit ihren Leben und der ganzen verdammten Welt.

Für Bobby, die Naschkatze hatte Alex eine Pralinenschachtel besorgt. Außerdem eine Erstausgabe von Hermann Hesses Steppenwolf. Sie konnte nicht auf seinen Geburtstag warten, um es ihm zu geben, also hat sie ihren ersten Valentinstag ausgewählt. Sie wollte seine Augen sehen, seinen Blick erhaschen, während er sie das erste Mal sieht.

Nach ihrem wilden aber romantschen Liebesakt, haben sie einen langen Spaziergang am Strand gemacht. Eingewickelt in dicke Mäntel und mit Pudelmützen, genossen sie den salzigen Wind und die Einsamkeit, denn Alex und Bobby sind die einzigen Menschen weit und breit.

Zum Abendessen haben sie eine Reservierung in einem kleinen französischen Restaurant. Alex trug einen Anzug wie Marlene Dietrich und Bobby sah aus wie ein Dandy mit Weste, Hut und Spazierstock, die volle Montur. Sie tanzten die halbe Nacht in Clärchens Ballhaus zur Musik der neunzehnhundert Zwanziger und Dreißiger. Ein magischer Abend.

* * *

Clärchens Ballhaus ist eine alte Berliner Tanzlokalität. Ich habe sie einfach mal nach NYC gesteckt. Dort wird es bestimmt etwas Ähnliches geben.


	7. Schöne Neuigkeiten

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

* * *

**7. Schöne Neuigkeiten**

Im Major Case ist viel zu tun. Das enge Zusammenarbeiten im Büro und das gemeinsame Leben außerhalb der Arbeit lässt ihre Beziehung jeden Tag weiter wachsen. Alex erschrickt nicht mehr, wenn sie nackt in Bobbys Armen aufwacht und Bobby hat keine Angst mehr davor, dass er eines Tages aufwacht und sein Leben mit Alex nur ein schöner Traum war. Es passt einfach alles.

Seit ein paar Wochen fühlt sich Alex müde und ausgelaugt und seit acht Stunden weiß sie auch warum. Heute Morgen war sie bei ihrer Gynäkologin und sie hat bestätigte, was Alex irgendwie schon geahnt hat. Sie ist trotz Verhütung in der siebten Woche schwanger.

_Jetzt ist nur die Frage, wie ich es Bobby sage_., denkt sie und hängt ihren Mantel in die Garderobe. Bobby ist noch im Büro. Ein Fall mit einer toten, jungen Frau, Zoe Banks, lässt ihn einfach nicht los. Er wollte noch einige Recherchen anstellen und ein Paar Akten sichten.

Alex stürzt sich in die Vorbereitungen für ein romantisches Essen. Sie summt die Lieder des Radios mit und beginnt zu grinsen, als sie sich an die besagte Nacht erinnert. Sie kann sich genau an diese Nacht, die Nacht der Empfängnis erinnern, Silvester.

Sie haben sich relative früh von einer langweiligen Party verabschiedet und den Jahreswechsel dann einfach am Times Square gefeiert. Auf dem Heimweg hat Bobby seine mehr als willige Frau spontan auf eine Bank in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Bryant Park gezogen und sie vor Ort verführt.

**-xXx-**

Bobby kommt gegen 20 Uhr zu hause an. Als er die Tür öffnet, empfängt ihn ein delikater Geruch, sanftes Kerzenlicht im gesamten Haus und eine Spur aus Rosenblättern. Schnell schlüpft er aus seinen Schuhen und legt den Mantel ab. _Was hat sich Alex jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?_ Bedächtig folgt er den Blütenblättern in das Obergeschoss. Vor Alex geschlossenem Arbeitszimmer endet sie und er zögert kurz. _Was werde ich wohl dahinter finden._ An der Tür hängt ein blauer Briefumschlag. Er zieht den Briefumschlag von der Tür und öffnet ihn. In ihm steckt eine rosafarbene Karte:

_Bobby, mein Liebster, mein Begleiter, mein Freund, mein Vertrauter!_

_Silvester ist etwas geschehen, was unser Leben komplett verändern wird._

_In sieben Monaten musst du mir dein Arbeitszimmer öffnen und gestatten meinen Schreibtisch zu deinem zu stellen. _

_Denn dieser Raum, vor dem du gerade stehst wird dann anderweitig gebraucht._

_Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich weiß noch genau wann und genau wo._

_Öffne die Tür und ich verrate dir mehr._

_~Alex~_

Bobby greift nach der Türklinke und drückt sie langsam herunter. Vorsichtig stößt er die Tür auf und erblickt Alex in dem gleichen engen, dunkelgrünen Seidenkleid, das sie zu Silvester anhatte. Bei den Gedanken an die heiße und zugleich kalte Neujahrsnacht in dem kleinen Park wird er rot im Gesicht und beginnt langsam zu begreifen, was Alex ihn zu sagen versucht.

Alex sitzt auf ihrem Schreibtisch und lächelt Bobby entgegen. Ihre Hände ruhen auf ihrem Bauch und sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Bobby tritt auf sie zu und sagt: „Bedeutet es das, was ich denke?"

„Ja…wir werden jetzt eine richtige Familie."

Alex lässt sich in die offenen Arme von Bobby fallen und schmiegt ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr Bobby und…", weiter kommt sie nicht, denn Bobby bedeckt ihren Mund mit seinem und küsst sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Alex…Wann werden wir zu dritt sein?"

„Im September ist es so weit." Alex sprüht nur so vor positiven Gedanken.

„Ich freue mich so sehr, aber wie…wie ist das möglich?"

„Das habe ich Dr. Wilkins auch gefragt. Sie sagte, auch die Pille verhütet nicht zu einhundert Prozent."

Während Alex noch über die Statistik der Antibabypille referiert, wandert Bobby mit seinem Mund immer tiefer. An Alex Bauch stoppt er und bedeckt ihn mit tausenden leichten Küssen.

„Hallo Baby, hier ist dein Papa…Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich in meine Arme zu nehmen…Beeile dich…wir warten auf dich."

Alex wird ganz warm von Bobbys Worten und auch davon, dass er so glücklich ist. _Kann mein Leben noch besser werden als jetzt?_ Und im gleichen Moment bemerkt sie, dass Bobby die Haken ihres Kleides geöffnet hat und es zu Boden rutscht.

„Wie lange braucht das Hühnchen noch im Ofen?", fragt er und hilft Alex aus ihrem Höschen.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde.", keucht Alex.

„Na dann ist ja noch genug Zeit.", sagt Bobby, drückt Alex behutsam auf die Schreibtischoberfläche und liebt sie genauso wie in der Silvesternacht.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ich hoffe, dass der Bryant Park ein schöner Park ist. Habe ihn auf google earth entdeckt, er war einfach der nächste am Times Square.

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas dauern. Im Deutschen ist es zwar schon fertig, aber da ich immer die Geschichte parallel veröffentliche, werden wir alle auf Claire, meine super tolle Beta warten, bis sie mit der Korrektur des nächsten Kaptitel fertig ist.


	8. Weitere Gespräche mit Deakins

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**

* * *

8. Weitere Gespräche mit Deakins**

„Captain, ich müsste etwas Persönliches mit Ihnen besprechen. Haben sie vielleicht heute nach Feierabend ein Paar Minuten für mich?", fragt Alex.

„Natürlich Detective, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja in bester Ordnung.", sagt sie glücklich strahlend und geht zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

17:30 Uhr hat Alex ihren ganzen Papierkram der letzten Woche abgearbeitet. „Ich sag es ihm jetzt.", flüstert sie über den Schreibtisch herüber.

„Soll ich nicht doch mitkommen?"

„Nein, ich will es ihm allein sagen…Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Zu Nathans Schwangerschaft war er ja auch Feuer und Flamme." Alex erhebt sich und geht langsam zum Büro ihres Captain herüber. Sie klopft an und wird auch sofort herein gewunken.

„Eames…Sie wollten etwas mit mir besprechen…Was gibt es?"

„Ja Sir. Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Natürlich."

Alex schließt die Tür hinter sich, schaut noch mal kurz in Bobbys nervöses Gesicht und lächelt ihm beruhigend entgegen. Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Captain und zieht sich einen Stuhl zu James Schreibtisch.

„Goren und ich… - ja sie sagt immer noch Goren im Dienst zu ihm - …wir sind…wir erwarten…", stottert sie und schaut Jimmy auch nicht in die Augen.

„…ein Kind, Detective?"

„Ja", haucht sie und strahlt ihren Captain glücklich entgegen.

Jimmy strahlt auch. Er steht auf und kommt hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Er lehnt sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und blickt Alex solange an, bis sie endlich wieder in seine Augen schaut.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Alexandra…Zuerst war ich doch sehr verärgert über Ihre Ehe mit Robert...", dabei guckt er kurz raus zu Goren, der die ganze Zeit seine Augen nicht von ihm und Alex genommen hat. Jimmys Mund umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln und er nickt kurz Bobby zu. „…und dass sie mich so lange im Unklaren gelassen haben. Aber ich sehe sehr wohl, wie gut Ihnen beiden diese Beziehung tut, vor allem Ihrem Partner. Ihre Arbeit steigert sich weiterhin…Wie kann ich nur die letzten fünf Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft auf Sie verzichten?"

„Bei dieser Schwangerschaft hatte ich nicht vor so früh schon an den Schreibtisch gefesselt zu werden.", protestiert Alex.

„Eames ich werde schon jemanden als Ersatz für Sie auftreiben. Lassen Sie es langsam angehen. Nehmen Sie sich so viel Auszeit wie sie brauchen."

„Nein Captain, das war mein Ernst. Ich halte es nicht noch mal vier Monate nur hier im Büro aus."

„Lassen Sie uns abwarten wie Ihre Schwangerschaft verläuft und erst dann telefoniere ich nach einem Ersatz."

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag Sir.", beginnt Alex etwas zögerlich.

„Ja?"

„Detective Barek hat schon angeboten für mich einzuspringen, wenn es zu dem Punkt kommt und ich mich nur noch rollend vorwärts bewegen kann und auch für die Zeit, wenn das Kind..." - und dabei muss Alex grinsen, weil die Vorstellung immer noch so unwirklich ist - „…dann da ist. Sie ist in ihrer neuen Stelle nicht so glücklich. Sie würde sich sehr freuen für ein Paar Monate zum Major Case zurückzukommen…Außerdem weiß sie mit Bo..äh…Goren umzugehen. Da wird es kaum zu Spannungen kommen.", fügt Alex hinzu, denn sie weiß sehr gut wie schwer es ist sich an Bobbys Methoden zu gewöhnen und Carolyn wird ihn schon im Zaum halten.

„Okay, ich werde bei Detective Bareks Lieutenant mal nachfragen. Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren Detective."

„Gut, schön…ich mache dann Schluss für heute, Sir.", und erhebt sich aus ihrem Stuhl.

„Ich freue mich für Sie…für Sie beide." Jimmy tritt noch ein Stück näher zu Alex und küsst sie leicht auf ihre Wange. Alex ist kurz perplex, ist dann aber doch ganz froh, dass ihr Captain die Neuigkeit so gut aufgenommen hat.

„Ach Alex…schicken Sie noch mal kurz ihren Partner zu mir.", sagt Jimmy, als Alex schon fast aus seinem Büro draußen ist.


	9. Ein Schluck Whiskey?

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**

* * *

**

**9. Ein Schluck Whiskey?**

„Und was sagt er?", will Bobby neugierig wissen.

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Er freut sich für uns."

„Gott sei dank…ich hatte solchen Bammel."

„Ich auch…Er will dich übrigens noch mal kurz sprechen.", sagt Alex.

„Gut…gehst du jetzt nach hause?"

„Das kommt darauf an, soll ich auf dich warten, oder bleibst du noch ein bisschen?"

„Ich habe da noch etwas zu unserem Mädchen gefunden. Zoes Highschool Jahrbuch hat einige interessante Eintragungen. Die will ich noch durchgehen."

„In Ordnung, dann fahre ich schon Heim und bereite das Abendessen vor."

Während ihres Dialoges, hat Alex bereits ihre Waffe weggeschlossen und sich per Computer abgemeldet. Jetzt ist sie kein Cop mehr, sondern eine Privatperson und tritt deshalb geschmeidig auf Bobby zu und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich auf seinen Mund.

Bobby erwidert ihre Zärtlichkeit und lässt sich auch nicht von den Pfiffen oder von Mike unterbrechen, der von hinten „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" ruft.

Sie zeigen im Büro sehr selten ihre Liebe, aber seitdem alle wissen, dass sie verheiratet sind, gibt es immer wieder kleine Momente wie diesen. Alex würde Bobby niemals im Dienst küssen, aber wenn sie sich abgemeldet hat, kann sie sich oft ihr Verlangen nicht beherrschen.

Einmal haben sie sich sogar im Aufzug geliebt, weil Alex so wild war und einfach nicht die Finger von Bobby lassen konnte. Es war spät geworden und sie waren die Letzten im Büro. In dem Moment, in dem Bobby seine Abmeldung versende hat, hat sich Alex nicht mehr beherrschen können. Wie ein verliebter Teenager hat sie Bobby an seinem Schlips zu sich herunter gezogen und ihn stürmisch abgeknutscht. Sie hat ihren Mann in den Fahrstuhl gestoßen und zwischen dem achten und siebenten Stockwerk einfach den Halt Knopf betätigt. Bobby durfte den Knopf erst wieder drücken, als er auch bei ihr die richtigen Knöpfe gefunden hat und sie zuerst gedrückt hat.

„Bis gleich Bobby.", sagt sie und entschwindet durch die Aufzugtür aus seinem Blickfeld.

Bobby räuspert sich kurz, rückt seine Krawatte wieder zurecht und erhebt sich.

Grinsend passiert Bobby Mikes Schreibtisch, als er auf dem Weg zum Büro des Captains ist. „Du bist ja nur neidisch."

„Bin ich, bin ich. Ich hätte auch gerne eine Frau, die mich vor aller Augen sinnlich küsst.", sagt Mike.

„Such dir eine eigene, meine bekommst du nicht!!!", sagt Bobby noch über die Schulter, als er Jimmys Büro betritt.

„Guck mich nicht so an!", kommt es von Megan und beide beginnen zu lachen.

**-xXx-**

„Nur ganz kurz Goren." Jimmy steht auf und greift nach der Whiskey Flasche, die er für besondere Gelegenheiten in seinem Bücherregal aufbewahrt.

„Für mich nicht, Sir, aber mich ehrt diese Geste sehr."

„Okay, dann stoße ich allein auf Sie, Alexandra und Ihr gemeinsames Kind an."

Jimmy gießt sich einen Finger breit Whiskey ein, prostet Bobby zu und trinkt genüsslich die starke Flüssigkeit.

„Diesmal wollten wir Sie so früh wie möglich einbeziehen, Captain. Wir fühlen uns immer noch schlecht, weil wir so lange gezögert haben, Ihnen von unserer Beziehung zu berichten."

„Das freut mich Robert."

Beide Männer stehen einfach nur da und schweigen sich in stillem Einvernehmen an.

„Das Kind…es war nicht geplant…es ist einfach…passiert.", stottert Bobby los. „Wir sind selbst noch ganz überrascht.

„Ja, so war es bei meinem Zweiten auch.", dabei legt er seine Hand väterlich auf Bobbys Schulter. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute. Es wird alles gut gehen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Passen Sie jetzt gut auf Ihre Frau auf, aber nicht so, dass Sie es übertreiben. Frauen hassen das. Helfen Sie ihr da, wo sie um Hilfe bittet und belassen Sie sonst alles so wie es ist."

„Danke für den Rat."

„Wir Ehemänner müssen doch zusammen halten.", sagt Jimmy zwinkernd. „Will sie wirklich bis zur Geburt im Außeneinsatz arbeiten? Können Sie nicht versuchen ihr das auszureden?"

„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber Sie wissen ja wie sie ist."

„Ein ausgesprochener Dickkopf.", und beide schmunzeln sich zu.

„Sie wissen ja wie unglücklich sie war, dass Sie sie bei Nathans Schwangerschaft schon so zeitig raus genommen haben und an den Schreibtisch gesetzt haben. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja zu einem Kompromiss überreden. Und wenn Sie es schaffen Carolyn als Ersatz zu bekommen…ich glaube, das könnte sehr hilfreich sein."

„Gut, ich gebe mein Möglichstes." Jimmy wechselt das Thema in dem er fragt: "Wie lange wollen Sie heute noch machen?", als er sich seinen Mantel anzieht.

„Ich denke in einer Stunde bin ich durch."

„Lassen Sie ihre Frau nicht zu lange warten. Das werden jetzt ein Paar aufregende Monate. Sie sollten keinen Moment davon verpassen."

Als Bobby wieder an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, schlägt er schnell das Jahrbuch auf und entdeckt etwas sehr Interessantes. Er macht sich kurz ein paar Notizen, damit er weiß, wo er Morgen weiter machen muss. Er räumt seinen Schreibtisch auf und ist schon auf dem Weg nach hause. Um nichts in der Welt will er jetzt noch länger von Alex getrennt sein.

* * *

Für die Geschichte, habe ich Carolyn schon zeitiger das Major Case Squat verlassen lassen und Megan früher kommen lassen. Ich wollte halt gerne James Deakins als Captain behalten und Alex und Bobby auch noch ein zwei Jahre jünger sein lassen, für ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind.


	10. Aufwachen in Mikes Armen

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**

* * *

10. Aufwachen in Mikes Armen.**

Am nächsten Morgen trifft Alex in der Tiefgarage auf Mike.

„Guten Morgen Alex."

„Hey Mike. Na auch schon so früh hier?"

„Ja, Megan und ich haben heute viel zu tun.", sagt der große Detective und lässt Alex den Vortritt. Alex betritt den überheizten Fahrstuhl, drückt den Knopf für den elften Stock und dreht sich wieder zu Mike um.

„Wo ist Bobby?"

„Den habe ich schon vor dem Haupteingang aus dem Auto gelassen. Er hatte eine Idee zu unserem Fall, die er sofort überprüfen wollte."

Mike fängt bei Alex Worten an zu lachen.

„Na du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er erstmal eine Idee hat, dann kann ihn auch niemand mehr zurückhalten.", sagt Alex und stimmt in Mikes Lachen mit ein.

Auf einmal wird Alex ganz schwindelig. Der kleine Raum beginnt sich um sie zu drehen. Ihre Beine geben unter ihr nach und ihr wird schwarz vor Augen.

„Bis auf du vielleicht. Aber ich…Niemals!", kontert Mike, als auf einmal Alex Hand zu seiner Schulter fährt und ihr Blick ganz glasig wird. „Alex was ist mit dir?", fragt Mike aufgeregt und im nächsten Moment kippt Alex zur Seite. Mike umfasst sie geistesgegenwärtig mit seinen Armen und hält sie fest.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür im elften Stock öffnet, kommt Alex in Mikes Armen wieder zu sich. „Was ist passiert?", fragt sie ganz perplex und hält sich an Mikes Hals fest, weil er keine Anstalten macht sie wieder abzusetzen. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.", sagt er und geht auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. „Bist einfach zusammengeklappt." Das Büro ist noch total leer. Nur der Captain sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Bobby ist auch nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Es ist nichts.", sagt Alex, als Mike sie auf ihren Stuhl setzt. „Nichts? Haha! Du fällst nicht einfach so in Ohnmacht, Alex."

James hat gesehen, wie Mike Alex aus dem Fahrstuhl getragen hat. Besorgt geht er auf beide zu. „Eames, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja Captain. Mir war nur auf einmal so schwindelig und es hat sich alles gedreht."

„Möchten Sie lieber wieder nach hause? Das ist kein Problem."

„Nein, nein, es geht schon und wir haben heute auch nicht so ein volles Pensum. Ich lasse den Tag langsam angehen."

„Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht.", sagt Jimmy und geht in sein Büro zurück.

„Was ist nun mit dir Alex? Bin ich der Einzige, der nicht weiß was los ist?", fragt Mike erneut und reicht ihr einen Becher Wasser.

„Nur der Captain weiß bis jetzt bescheid. Bitte behandele das so diskret wie möglich, okay?", sagt sie und trinkt einen Schluck.

„Ja natürlich, Eames.", sagt er und zieht sich einen zweiten Stuhl zu Alex Schreibtisch.

„Ich…ich bin schwanger."

Bis die Information in Mikes Gehirn angekommen ist, hat sein Gesicht einen ganz seltsamen Ausdruck, dann legt sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Mund. „Wow, das ist ja toll für euch."

„Aber…"

„Natürlich behalte ich das für mich…ist doch selbstverständlich. Wo bleibt eigentlich dein Mann? Wenn man ihn einmal braucht ist er weit und breit nicht zu sehen.", sagt Mike und hilft Alex beim Ausziehen ihres Mantels.

Er nimmt Alex spontan in seine Arme und küsst sie freundschaftlich auf ihren Mund. „Ich freue mich für euch…da muss Bobby aber heute Abend was springen lassen!", sagt Mike und wirbelt Alex einmal im Kreis herum.

Im nächsten Moment kommt Bobby um die Ecke und sieht Mike mit seiner Frau in den Armen, die er zärtlich auf ihren Mund küsst.

„Hey, hey, hey, was ist denn hier los? Ich habe doch gestern Abend gesagt, dass du Alex nicht bekommst.", sagt er fröhlich.

„Du Hengst Bobby…Ich gratuliere."

„Du hast es ihm gesagt? Ich dachte, wir wollten es noch etwas für uns behalten.", sagt Bobby an Alex gewandt.

„Ich musste…bin gerade im Fahrstuhl in Ohnmacht gefallen und Mike hat mich aufgefangen." Bei diesem Satz wird Bobby ganz bleich im Gesicht.

„Du bist was?" „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur zu warm in dem engen Raum plus wir haben kaum was gefrühstückt."

„Soll ich dich nach hause fahren?", fragt Bobby schon wieder ruhiger und nimmt Alex liebevoll in seine Arme.

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Ich mache mir jetzt einen heißen Tee und dann lasse ich den Tag ganz langsam angehen. Ich bleibe heute im Büro und erledige unseren Papierkram.", sagt sie, um Bobby zu beruhigen. „Das habe ich dem Captain auch schon gesagt."

„Danke Mike, da…das du…du…", stammelt Bobby.

„Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort Kumpel.", sagt Mike und berührt ganz kurz Alex Bauch, bevor er sich umdreht und zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch geht.

„Außerdem wann werde ich je wieder in den Genuss kommen, Alex auf Händen zu tragen?", sagt er neckend über die Schulter und zwinkert Alex zu.


	11. Kein Außendienst mehr

…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**

* * *

11. Kein Außendienst mehr**

Es ist Ende Juni und Alex hat beschlossen nicht mehr im Außeneinsatz zu arbeiten. Es geht einfach nicht mehr, sie könnte Bobby in einem Notfall nicht mehr beschützen und mit ihm Schritt zu halten, fällt ihr auch immer schwerer. Heute war Carolyns erster Tag im Major Case.

Vor zwei Wochen sind Alex und Bobby aus ihren dreiwöchigen Flitterwochen zurückgekommen. Sie waren über ihren ersten Hochzeitstag an der Küste von Maine und haben sich viel ausgeruht und die letzten Wochen Zweisamkeit eingeläutet, bevor sie zu dritt sein werden.

Eigentlich wollten sie ja nach Europa, Paris, London. Bobby wollte sehr gerne Deutschland einen erneuten Besuch abstatten. Er war seit der Wiedervereinigung nicht mehr da. Er wollte zu gerne das geeinte Berlin sehen. Er war nur für ein Wochenende während seines Militärdienstes da und war sehr neugierig auf den anderen Teil der Stadt.

Aber da Alex nicht mehr eine so lange Strecke fliegen wollte, sind sie doch einfach in ihr Auto gestiegen und haben sich ihre eigene Heimat etwas genauer angesehen.

Alex steigt aus der Dusche, rubbelt sich trocken und schnappt sich eines von Bobbys blauen Hemden. Sie zieht es über und betritt ihr Schlafzimmer. Bobby sitzt schon im Bett und ließt in ‚Die Psychologie der Opfer' seiner aktuellen Nachtlecktüre.

Auf seinem Nachttisch liegen aber auch ein Schwangerschaftsratgeben und das Märchenbuch der Gebrüder Grimm. Als das Baby angefangen hat sich in Alex Leib zu bewegen, hat Bobby angefangen ihrem Bauch vorzulesen. In den letzten zwei Monaten hat Bobby schon viele Klassiker vorgelesen, ein Paar Arthur Conan Doyle Geschichten und letzte Woche hat er sein altes Märchenbuch aus der Bibliothek gezogen.

Alex wirft nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Mann, stellt sich dann vor ihren Spiegel und kämmt sich ausgiebig die Haare. Bobby beobachtet sie über sein Buch hinweg. Ihre Silhouette wirkt wie immer. Ihr Po, die Hüften und ihre Schultern sind etwas runder geworden, aber wenn man sie so von hinten betrachtet, würde man nie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie im siebten Monat schwanger ist.

Alex hat über das Spiegelbild hinweg bemerkt, dass Bobby sie mustert. Sie dreht sich ins Profil und fährt sich vorsichtig über ihren geschwollenen Leib. So ist es nicht mehr zu leugnen, das sie gesegnet ist.

„Ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr sehen.", sagt sie etwas wehmütig.

„Dafür sehen ich die erotischste Frau auf der ganzen Welt.", antwortet Bobby, jedes Wort auch so meinend. Alex wird von Tag zu Tag schöner. Er kann sein Glück immer noch nicht recht fassen. Nun sind sie über ein Jahr ein Paar und jeder neue Tag ist schöner als der Vorausgegangene.

Nun dreht sich Alex frontal zu Bobby, streift sein Hemd von ihren Schultern und lässt es auf dem Boden gleiten. „Cremst du meinen Bauch ein?", fragt sie nicht ohne Hintergedanken und tritt nackt auf ihren Ehemann zu, in der Hand den Cremetiegel.

Bobby legt schnell sein Buch weg und lässt Alex mit unter seine Decke schlüpfen. Genüsslich küsst sie sich von seinen Füßen, auf allen vieren krabbelnd, zu Bobbys Mund hoch. Nachdem sie sich lange mit ihren Zungen erforscht haben, dreht Bobby Alex auf ihren Rücken und tastet nach der Creme. Erst die Creme in seiner Hand wärmend, beginnt er behutsam ihren Bauch zu massieren.

„Und was hältst du nun von meinem Vorschlag?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn wir ein Mädchen bekommen, wird sie Eames heißen und wenn es ein Junge wird, bekommt er meinen Nachnamen."

Als die Creme in ihre Haut eingezogen ist, dreht sich Alex auf die Seite und Bobby kuschelt sich ganz dicht hinter sie.

„Hast du dich heute am Schreibtisch sehr gelangweilt?", will Bobby wissen.

„Nein, der Captain hat mich bis zur Geburt mit genügend Aufgaben eingedeckt. Ich soll einen neuen Schichtplan ausarbeiten und die Finanzplanung für das nächste Jahr hat er mir auch übertragen."

„Ach, wirklich?"

„Ich glaube er arbeitet langsam darauf hin, mich aufsteigen zu lassen und überträgt mir deshalb diese ganzen administrativen Aufgaben."

„Mh!...Okay! Ich will aber auf unsere Partnerschaft nicht verzichten."

„Ich auch nicht, aber es kann ja nie schaden, die Augen offen zu behalten…Und wie war dein Tag mit Carolyn? Du machst ihr doch keine Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Wir sind gut miteinander ausgekommen. Sie hat mich sogar fahren lassen."

„Aha…!"

„Nein wirklich, ich glaube sie wird dich gut vertreten.", sagt Bobby und kuschelt sich noch etwas näher. „Aber sie wird dich nie ersetzten können.", und schon saugen seine Lippen zärtlich an Alex Hals.

Weil Bobbys Hände gleichzeitig nach ihren Brüsten und der Hitze ihres Schoßes tasten, beginnt Alex zu stöhnen. „Mach Liebe mit mir.", haucht sie zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch und drückt fest ihren Po gegen Bobbys Genitalien.

„Nichts lieber als das.", sagt er und dring behutsam in Alex Hitze, während seine Lippen die ihren finden und seine Hände weiter ihren Körper liebkosen.


	12. Johanna Frances Eames

**Warnung wegen heftiger Sexszenen.**

**

* * *

**…**nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

**

* * *

12. ****Johanna Frances Eames**

Johanna Frances Eames kommt genau zum errechnetten Termin, dem 09. September auf die Welt. Die Geburt war schnell und unkompliziert. Johanna war auch nicht ganz so groß und schwer wie Nathan, das machte es für Alex etwas leichter. Die ersten beiden Monate im Leben ihrer Tochter, nehmen sich Bobby und Alex gemeinsam frei. Sie sind beide so glücklich und genießen die ersten anstrengenden Wochen mit ihrem Baby.

Im Dezember beginnt Bobby wieder schweren Herzens zu Arbeiten. Carolyn ist in der Zwischenzeit wieder an ihren eigenen Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt, aber hat Bobby freudestrahlend im Dezember wieder im Major Case begrüßt. Für Mitte Februar haben Alex und Bobby einen der sehr begehrten Krippenplätze des NYPD ergattert, bis dahin ist Alex mit ihrer Tochter zuhause.

Es ist Mitte Januar und seit Neujahr arbeitet auch Alex wieder. Bobby hingegen ist wieder zuhause und genießt das Vaterdasein ungemein. Er ist so begeistert und man kann ihn kaum noch von seiner Prinzessin weglocken.

Heute aber hat er sein kleines Mädchen zu Alex Eltern gebracht. Sie wollen schon so lange Bobby und Alex einen freien Abend schenken und ihr siebentes Enkelkind unbeaufsichtigt verwöhnen.

Bobby öffnet die Haustür und legt seine Schlüssel auf die Kommode. Er zieht seine Stiefel aus und hängt seinen Mantel in die Garderobe. Im Haus ist es ruhig und dunkel. Da er nur einen kleinen Lichtschein aus dem Arbeitszimmer dringen sieht, steigt Bobby die Treppe herauf und öffnet leise die Tür.

Er entdeckt Alex, die vor dem Computer sitzt und noch arbeitet. Sie ist wieder so schlank, wie vor der Schwangerschaft mit Johanna. Der Stress und die kurzen Nächte haben ihr schnell ihre alte Figur zurückgebracht und auch Bobby hat durch Johanna etwas abgenommen, was ihn sehr freut.

Heute würde die erste Nacht seit der Geburt sein, in der sie sich wieder hemmungslos und feurig lieben würden. Sie haben schon wieder miteinander geschlafen. Im Dezember haben sie es langsam wieder versucht. Anfangs noch sehr behutsam und ohne Orgasmen für Alex, weil sie Angst hatte die Kontraktionen würden sie zu sehr schmerzen. Sie haben viel miteinander gekuschelt, sie haben sich unendliche Male geküsst und waren sehr zärtlich zueinander.

Aber Bobby ist jedes Mal auf seine Kosten gekommen. Alex hat ihn in der Zeit so oft auf seinen Rücken gedreht und ihn mit ihrem Mund stimuliert. Er ist ihr so dankbar dafür und fragt sich, woher Alex überhaupt noch die Kraft nimmt, um auch noch ihn zu verwöhnen.

Er blickt erneut auf die zierliche Silhouette seiner Frau und weiß schon genau, wie er sie heute beglücken wird. In dieser Nacht wird er sie endlich wieder auf ihren Rücken rollen, sie unter sich begraben und sie lieben. Alex unter sich zu spüren und ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen ist das Größte für ihn. Diese Position konnten sie so lange nicht einnehmen. Der Babybauch war ab dem siebenten Monat immer irgendwie im Weg.

Alex sitzt nur in einer kurzen, weiten Hose und einem Tanktop im Schneidersitz vor dem Computer.

„Hey, Alex..."

Alex blickt zu Bobby und lächelt ihm kurz entgegen. Dann widmet sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. „Na, hast du Johanna zu Mom und Dad gebracht?"

„Ja, alle waren sehr fröhlich, als gegangen bin.", sagt er und setzt sich mit gespreizten Beinen hinter seine Frau auf den großen Stuhl. Langsam beginnt er Alex zu berühren. Seine Finger der linken Hand gleiten zu ihren festen Brüsten und dann über ihren straffen Bauch weiter zu ihrem Schoß. Er schiebt seine Hand in ihre Shorts und beginnt sie zu streicheln. Seine andere Hand wandert unter ihr Top und knetet vorsichtig Alex Brustwarzen. Alex war schon duschen und hat sich die Beine rasiert, deshalb gleiten Bobbys Finger nur so über ihre verschränkten Schenkel.

„Nein Bobby, ich muss das noch fertig machen. Carolyn erwartet morgen den ausgearbeiteten Bericht.", versucht Alex Bobbys Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbinden.

Aber Bobby hört nicht auf. Seine Nase in ihre Haare drückend, verstärkt er seine Dienste, indem er Alex noch näher an sich heran zieht und auch beginnt ihren Hals zu küssen. „Du riechst so gut. Ich mag dein neues Shampoo. Wenn sich der Geruch mit deinem eigenen Duft mischt, werde ich immer so wild."

Unter diesen Liebkosungen gibt Alex schließlich auf. Sie drückt auf Speichern und lehnt sich schließlich zurück. Sie dreht ihren Kopf nach hinten, um sich von Bobby auf ihre Lippen küssen zu lassen.

„Gott Alex, ich bin so scharf auf dich.", stöhnt Bobby in Alex Mund.

„Na dann lass mich schnell den Computer herunter fahren und dann können wir…loslegen."

„Ich will dich so sehr.", flüstert Bobby in Alex Ohr, als sie sich langsam von dem Stuhle erhebt und Computer ausschaltet.

„Wie willst du mich?", fragt sie neugierig, verführerisch als sie sich zu Bobby umdreht.

„Gleich hier auf dem Stuhl.", sagt er und reißt Alex das Shirt vom Körper. Er kann sich nicht beherrschen und küsst stürmisch und bestaunend ihre von Muttermilch prallen Brüste.

„Warte Bobby", keucht Alex vor Überraschung aber enthusiastisch...„Zieh dich erst aus. Du sollst auch nackt sein. Ich will deinen muskulösen Körper sehen, wenn du in mir bist und nicht mit deinem Hemd kämpfen, um dich auf deine starke Brust zu küssen."

„Kein Problem", und Bobby löst seine Lippen von Alex runden Brüsten und erhebt sich. Schnell hat er seinen Pulli über den Kopf gezogen. Alex beginnt schon sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen zu machen, als seine Finger seinen Gürtel öffnen.

Es dauert keine Minute und er steht nackt vor Alex. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch deine Hose...", sagt Bobby neckend und schiebt seine Hände erneut in ihren Hosenbund. Schnell streift er Alex Hose und ihr Höschen über ihren Po. Er geht in die Hocke, um ihr beim Aussteigen von beiden zu helfen.

„Du hast dich ja rasiert…überall", kommt es erstaunt von Bobby, als er nur noch einen schmalen Haarstreifen über ihrem Venushügel erblickt.

„Ich wollte dich damit überraschen...", wispert Alex und wird unterbrochen von Bobbys Zunge die einmal ganz langsam und genüsslich dem haarigen Pfad bis zu seinem Ursprung folgt. „…verdammt.", sagt sie und wankt leicht unter dieser Liebkosung.

Bobbys Hände gleiten zu Alex Hüften, um ihr Sicherheit beim Stehen zu geben. „Setzt dich, und spreiz deine Beine für mich.", fleht er leidenschaftlich.

Alex gehorcht Bobbys Anweisung und setzt sich langsam auf den Stuhl, ihre Beine weit gespreizt, den Rücken gegen die Lehne gepresst. Sie schließt die Augen, denn was jetzt kommen würde, raubt ihr jedes Mal wieder den Verstand.

Bobby kniet sich vor sie und zieht ihre Hüfte bis zur Stuhlkante vor. Seine Finger öffnen behutsam ihre stark durchbluteten Schamlippen und sein Mund schließt sich genüsslich um ihre Klitoris. Langsam beginnt er zu saugen, zu knabbern, zu lecken.

Um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen, muss sich Alex krampfhaft an Bobbys Schultern festhalten. So unglaublich sind die Gefühle, die sie erlebt, wenn Bobby sie mit seinem Mund verführt. Als er seine feste Zunge in sie stößt, wimmert sie seinen Namen.

Sie hat schon lange aufgehört in dieser Phase darum zu betteln, dass er sie jetzt augenblicklich nehmen soll. Er hat es noch nie getan. Erst würde er sie mit seinem Mund und dann mit den Fingern kommen lassen, bis er sie schließlich auch mit seinem Penis beglücken würde.

„Alex, du verdienst mehr als einen Orgasmus, wenn wir Liebe miteinander machen, außerdem muss ich doch überprüfen, ob du auch weiterhin so unglaublich gut schmeckst.", sind dann immer seine Worte.

Außerdem wollte Alex heute das komplette Programm. Wann würde sie wieder einen Abend allein sein, in dem sie sich ungehemmt und leidenschaftlich im ganzen Haus vergnügen können?

Bobby ist der beste Liebhaber, den sie jemals hatte. Jedes mal überrascht er sie wieder, irgendwie verwöhnt er sie immer wieder neu und anders. Und er hat selber so viel Vergnügen dabei sie mit seinem Mund kommen zu lassen, aber sie liebt es ja auch ihn mit ihrem Mund zu befriedigen.

Alex kommt zitternd und bebend, mit weit nach hinten gerecktem Kopf in Bobbys anbetenden Mund. Völlig atemlos bemerkt sie, dass Bobby sich daran macht, ihren ganzen Saft aufzuschlecken.

„Mhm…immer noch so gut wie am ersten Tag.", murmelt er genüsslich und küsst sich langsam seinen Weg zu ihrem Mund zurück. Dabei verweilt er eine Weile bei ihrem Bauch. Seine Zunge taucht in ihren Bauchnabel, genauso wie sie es wenige Augenblicke vorher in ihrem Lustzentrum gemacht hat. Längere Zeit hält sein Mund bei ihren Brüsten inne und einen Augenblick an ihrem Hals.

„Jetzt will ich dich noch mehr.", sagt Bobby charmant und streicht zärtlich Alex Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Er hebt sie an, lässt sich selbst auf den Stuhl nieder und setzt Alex auf seinen Schoß. Dabei stülpt er sie komplett beim Absetzten in einer durchgehenden, langsamen Bewegung sanft über sich. Als ihr Po seine Oberschenkel trifft, zieht Bobby scharf Luft ein und wünscht sich, sie würden ewig so verbunden bleiben.

Alex Beine sind so lang, dass sie problemlos mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden reicht. So kann sie sich gut abstützen, um das Tempo zu bestimmen. Langsam bewegt sie sich auf Bobbys Schoß auf und nieder. Seine Hüfte findet ihren Rhythmus und kommt ihr verlangend bei jeder Bewegung entgegen.

Alex fühlt ihren Orgasmus wachsen, während Bobby nun beginnt das Tempo zu erhöhen. Hart in sie stoßend, beginnen er sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen und dämpft somit Alex Lustschreie mit seinem Mund.

Er weiß, dass sie kurz davor ist, als Alex ihren Mund von seinem löst, ihren Kopf in den Nacken wirft und wild auf seinem Schoß zu buckeln beginnt. Sie hat ihre Beine vom Boden genommen und sie fest um seine Taille gewickelt. Krampfhaft bebend trifft sie ihr zweiter Höhepunkt hart und schnell. Mit jeder Welle stöhnt sie seinen Namen.

Bobby schwelgt in der Feuchte von Alex Lustgrotte. Trotz der Geburt von Johanna ist Alex immer noch genauso eng, wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Er füllt sie komplett aus und sie sitzt perfekt, wie ein auf seinen Körper geschneiderter Anzug. Er kommt nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihrem Orgasmus, sich so tief es nur geht in Alex grabend, nicht wissend wo er anfängt und Alex beginnt, selbst zur Erlösung.

Leise stöhnend, kollabiert Alex an Bobbys Brust. Ihren Kopf schmiegt sie dabei liebvoll an seinen Hals. Sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schulter verteilend, genießt sie das abebben der Wogen und schaukelt ruhig dem Ende entgegen.

Alex kreisende Hüftbewegungen erwidernd, kuschelt Bobby sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und saugt tief den Duft nach Alex, Sex und unbändiger Leidenschaft ein.

„Du bist der Größte…und du hast den…Größten, der je in mir war.", sagt Alex noch völlig atemlos. „Oh Bobby, ich liebe dich so sehr…ich…", seufzt sie und wird durch einen erneuten Kuss von Bobby unterbrochen.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich habe heute Nacht noch viel mit dir vor.", sagt Bobby und erhebt sich bedächtig vom Stuhl, Alex weiter um seine Hüfte gewickelt, sie noch nicht wieder frei gebend.

„Oh Baby, ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.", seufzt Alex, schüttelt ihren Kopf und drückt sich noch fester gegen Bobby.

„Oh doch, du verdienst nur das Beste und das wirst du auch gleich bekommen.", sagt er und trägt seine immer noch um Luft ringende Frau ins Schlafzimmer.

**-xXx-**

Nach dieser einmaligen Nacht der einhundert Orgasmen und eintausend Küssen, stiehlt sich Alex vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Sie verlässt leise, um Bobby nicht zu wecken das Schlafzimmer und geht in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Dort startet sie den Computer und setzt sich auf den Stuhl…nein das Sexspielzeug, müsste sie besser sagen und muss unwillkürlich grinsen.

Weil ihr kalt ist, schnappt sie sich Bobbys achtlos weggeworfenen Pulli und steift ihn über ihren bloßen Leib. Es dauert nicht lange und sie hat den Bericht, der in drei Stunden abzugeben ist, fertig geschrieben.

Als sie gerade den Drucker startet, nimmt sie den köstlichen Duft nach Kakao wahr. Sie dreht sich zur Tür und erblickt, den nackten Bobby gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, in der Hand zwei große Tassen gefüllt mit der köstlichen Flüssigkeit.

„Habe ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid."

„Nein, ich bin von allein wach geworden. Ich habe gespürt, dass was nicht stimmt und als du nicht neben mir lagst, musste ich doch nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du hast mir gefehlt beim Aufwachen.", sagt Bobby kleinlaut und tritt auf Alex zu, ihr eine Tasse reichend.

„Ich mach es wieder gut. Ich bin fertig mit dem Report und wir könnten uns noch zwei Stunden ins Bett kuscheln?", fragt sie einen großen Schluck trinkend.

„Ja, das wäre schön, Liebling..." Bobby nimmt Alex Hand und führt sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Bobby?"

„Ja?"

„Diese Nacht war unglaublich."

„Das beschreibt es nicht mal ansatzweise...", entgegnet Bobby und legt sich zurück ins Bett. Alex stellt ihre Tasse auf den Nachttisch, zieht sich den Pulli wieder aus und klettert zu Bobby in seine weit geöffneten Arme.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich bin die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt. Wir haben ein perfektes Baby. Du beschützt mich. Du hältst alle Gefahr von mir fern. Du bist mein Partner. Du bist mein Freund. Du bist mein Mann…für immer."

„Ich liebe dich auch Alex…für immer."

**Ende**

**

* * *

**A/N: Es ist mir klar, dass Johanna sehr nahe an Joe Dutton und auch Jo Gage ist, aber ich liebe diesen Namen. Es ist der zweite Vorname meiner Mama, also seit mir nicht böse, dieser Name soll weder eine Hommage für Joe sein noch ein kranker Scherz für Jo.


End file.
